Rebel Heart
by Cherie
Summary: Nothing new. I repeat, NOTHING new. I just changed the review here. That's all. Another ToFu, Fuuko is lovesick and Mi-chan helped her...do read and review. Finished, until chapter 7.
1. Prologue

Rebel Heart  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yay! I made this prologue chapter when I was making chapter.five. I forgot.you can be confused. So here it is, the Prologue of my first fanfic EVER-Rebel Heart. Oh, and this fic's pretty long. And it's supposed to be a *romance* fanfic. You curious about the main pairing? Tee-hee! It's a secret, BTW. So, you can just read away. Okay, okay.a clue: Fuuko. Standard disclaimers apply. FoR belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai, not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Recca Hanabishi opened his mailbox. Yanagi Sakoshita did the same. Domon Ishijima's mother gave him a letter. Fuuko Kirisawa got an SMS. Tokiya Mikagami opened his inbox in the net. Kaoru Koganei opened Recca's mailbox too.  
  
"Oh, what is this?" Yanagi murmured. "An invitation for the Flame of Recca cast on Valentine's Day. Place: Big Mansion on city's hill. Date: February 14." she read. "OH!"  
  
Fuuko sighed. "Valentine's Day. Yeah. What's Valentine's day, humph." She deleted the message.  
  
Recca's eyes grew wider. "WOW!! Cool!! I must call hime and ask her!!"  
  
Domon's eyes became hearts. "Fuuko...I'm gonna declare my love for you."  
  
Koganei just scratched his head. "Recca-niichan, may I read it?"  
  
Mikagami sighed, he right-clicked the message, and he chose "Delete".  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Recca. I'm not in the mood to talk." Fuuko closed her door.  
  
"Hey!! I just wanna know if you wanna go to the Valentine party or not!!" Recca put his foot between the door and the door frame.  
  
"I don't know. Please, go. My head's spinning like crazy." Fuuko kicked Recca's foot out, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"ARRRRGHHH!!!!" He screamed. "HIME!! I give up!!"  
  
Yanagi sighed. What's wrong with Fuuko? "Fuuko? Fuuko?" She knocked Fuuko's door. "May I come in?"  
  
"No, sorry Yanagi. Not now." Fuuko answered.  
  
"But.Fuuko? Are you sure you're alright?" Yanagi was still worried.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Yanagi. For worrying about me, but, really, it is not necessary."  
  
Yanagi backed away, her face full of concern for her friend.  
  
Domon pounded at the door, like an angry gorilla refusing to be kept inside a cage. "FUUKOOOO!!!!! PLEASE GET OUTTA THEEEREEEE!!!!!"  
  
"DOMON! Quit it, you'll break the door." Recca grabbed Domon's shirt.  
  
Ganko sighed. Hmm.what is happening to Fuuko-neechan? Does she have a headache? Or.like what Neon-san used to say.hormonal causes. Fuuko-neechan is in the age of puberty.so.she. Ganko shuddered at her own thoughts.  
  
"We have to get her outta there!!" Recca refused to shut up.  
  
"Well.there's one person left." Koganei whispered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mikagami-niichan."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
That's it! Owari for the prologue. You can guess now, right? Okay, guys, PLEASE send me your comments to deja_vu12@lovemail.com . PLEASE!!!! I can't stand NOT having a new message T__T. Toodle-doo! 


	2. Chapter One

Rebel Heart  
  
CHAPTER ONE --- She Is In Desperate Need Of Help  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hello!! I'm Cherie-chan and this is my very first attempt to make a fanfic. Please share me your comments! I know it's no good but at least make me believe someone actually read it!! I know my English sucks, but. Hey, there'll be some other anime characters too! Disclaimers: FoR characters belong to Nobuyuki Anzai and the rest belongs to their respectful owners. I am not making money for this. This first part is SO crappy.but please, continue reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"MIKAGAMIII!!" yelled Recca loudly.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Mikagami-niichan!!!" Now Koganei's yelling.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, Hanabishi!! Let me handle this!!" said Domon hastily.  
  
"No. You will be no help, gorilla!! Not one with weird thoughts and unusual emotions like you!!" snarled Recca.  
  
Domon seemed offended. "What?!! Just what did you mean by that?!!"  
  
"Quit it you guys!! Fuuko-neechan needs our help!!" Ganko cut the commotion.  
  
Recca sighed. This Fuuko problem thingy bugs him. It bugs him a lot. When they were children this sort of thing never happened. Now Fuuko's getting touchy and stuff-sheesh.  
  
"You're right. Let's look for Mikagami!" Recca quickly ran through the door, searching for his sempai. Where the heck is he?  
  
Aha! "There he is!! Mikagami!" Recca slapped the older man's back.  
  
"Nani? Oh, it's you." Mikagami replied dryly.  
  
"What a bad way to greet your pal. Anyways, we need your help, buddy!" Recca grinned.  
  
Mikagami didn't look interested. "What for?"  
  
"To cheer up Fuuko-neechan," answered Koganei.  
  
Ganko nodded her head. "Yes, yes, Mikagami-niichan!! Cheer her up.please!!"  
  
Still uninterested, Mikagami said, "What should I do?"  
  
Recca's face turned bright. "Well, you know!! Ask he what's wrong.say good words.curse the bad guy.the things a gentleman would do. And you're one, right?!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You mean you're gonna help us?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"NANI?!!!"  
  
"You should do that by yourself. She's your friend. And why must I do it? There are a lot of you guys."  
  
Koganei sighed. "Well, we tried. But most of us got shooed when we were only about to step into the room. Something VERY bad is going on here, but none of us understand it. So.that leaves you, and since you're the oldest of the team, and also the smartest.why don't you go try your luck?" Then he grinned.  
  
Mikagami snorted. "Nah, that's none of my business."  
  
"OKAY!! THAT'S IT, HANABISHI!!! I'M GONNA CHEER HER UP EVEN IF IT COST ME MY LIFE!!" Then, Domon rushed through the barriers (which were Koganei, Ganko, Kondo, Kagerou, and Yanagi). But.a strong grab on his t-shirt stop him. What a nerd.  
  
"Stop it! It's Mikagami who's gonna do the job, not you!! You'll make her feelings worse!" snapped Recca sharply. Wow, things were going VERY tense.  
  
Mikagami still refused to help, but. "Please, Mikagami-sempai, cheer her up." Yanagi.  
  
Damn, thought Mikagami. Yanagi. Why must she interrupt this conversation? Yanagi knows she's my weakness. Damn it.  
  
"Okay, okay. But explain again why must I do this and what should I do?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah!!" Recca jumped about 1 meter high.  
  
"Freak." That was Mikagami's comment.  
  
"Okay, Mikagami-sempai. You must ask her what's wrong. That's the first thing. Next, comfort her. Try to make her feel better," Yanagi said.  
  
"Yuck."  
  
"Mikagami-sempai! Heed to me! This is very important. After that, you must try to get her out here. Tell her to get over everything and get back to real life. Why? Cause, hell, today is Valentine's Day!! For heaven's sake we can't afford having a Valentine's Day party without her!" Wow. She impressed everyone, including her loyal ninja.  
  
"HIME?! WHEN DID YOU LEARN ALL OF THOSE?!" shouted Recca out loud.  
  
Mikagami's eyes grew wider-not so wide, though. Yanagi has such talents, ha?  
  
Yanagi inhaled a very deep breath. "Sorry, I kind of took some bad words said by the bandits when I was in Kurei's mansion. Back to the problem. Now, you know what to do and why. Go, Mikagami-sempai!!" If they were in a court, Yanagi would be throwing pom-poms now.  
  
Now I really have to go. I can't stand being here without throwing up. Yuck. And with that, Mikagami went inside the house.  
  
  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Still the same.  
  
Knock, knock, BANG!!  
  
Okay, Mikagami's very impatient, and he couldn't survive being ignored.  
  
"Who is it?" A small voice cracked.  
  
Thank you, thought Mikagami.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me, Mikagami."  
  
"Mi-chan? Come in."  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Kagerou watched her crystal ball / Ekkai ball silently.  
  
"Kaa-san? What're you looking at?" asked her son.  
  
She sighed. "What's going on."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm watching how Mikagami-kun is doing." (is this how Kagerou call Mikagami?)  
  
"Oh. So, what's going on?"  
  
"So far so good. Fuuko let him in."  
  
"Bingo!! I knew he was some help!"  
  
Kagerou shook her head. "I'm not sure. If the problem's what I think it is, Mikagami's helpless."  
  
"Huh? Well.what do you think it is?"  
  
"Something only known to females."  
  
"You mean.."  
  
"No. Something very bad is going on, and maybe.the cause of this problem is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Can't tell. Still not sure about it. If it's true, wow, we're in BIG trouble."  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Fuuko lay on her bed, sighing now and then.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Okay, Mikagami thought. Now do what Yanagi said. No, that would take lots of time.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Today's Valentine's Day. Don't you want to go to the party?"  
  
"Like you care."  
  
"Well, I don't, but the rest does."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"You shooed them, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't know if I wanna go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"That means it's going to be long. We can discuss it at the party."  
  
"You're going?"  
  
"I have to, can't leave Hanabishi with Yanagi."  
  
"Poor you."  
  
"Ha-ha. Whatever. Hurry up, will you?"  
  
What a boring conversation.  
  
  
  
Fuuko sat alone on top of the half-wet grass, her mind wandering somewhere we'll never know. She rested her chin on her knees, which were bent and hugged by her arms. Her eyes were full of sorrow and despair. How could this happen?  
  
"Aw! Now where is she again?" Recca yelled at Koganei's ear.  
  
"Don't know don't care." Answered Mikagami. "And you better shut up."  
  
"I thought you're responsible of her!"  
  
"And you were wrong."  
  
"Well, Mikagami-sempai, it looks like you didn't do what I told you. You better do it right now, before she gets worse. From what I heard from Kagerou-san, it's very bad. And you are the one who can help her." Yanagi smiled so sweetly.  
  
"How come? It must be some girl problems."  
  
"Well you look like a girl, Mikagami-niichan!" Koganei grinned.  
  
"And you look like a monkey."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yanagi stepped closer to her sempai, then she whispered something on his ear.  
  
"You get it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You want to help her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why???" Tears starting to wet Yanagi's eyes.  
  
Oh no. No. No. don't cry.I hate crying girls.  
  
"Hime!! Don't cry, don't cry!!!! YOU, MIKAGAMI, ARE GOING TO GO INSIDE TO HELP FUUKO!!!! YOU UNDERSTAND?!!! OR ELSE, I'LL FLAME YOU TO DEATH!!!!" hollered Recca.  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake, let me in, Hanabishi!!" Domon's getting sick.  
  
"Oh no you don't!! Mikagami IS going in, YOU are NOT! Take it or leave it!!"  
  
"Please.Mikagami-sempai."  
  
"YOU HEARD MY HIME, NOW GOOO!!!" Recca kicked Mikagami.  
  
Mikagami went inside, cursing lots of pain to Recca.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
"Fuuko?" Mikagami opened the sliding door.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mi-chan." Fuuko replied with no intense.  
  
Mikagami took a deep breath. He hates being nice and sensitive.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know.you've been acting strange lately."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And I'd like to know why."  
  
"Well, too bad, Mi-chan! Nothing's wrong!" Fuuko forced a smile. It turned out to be very bad.like her lips were shivering. Mikagami sighed.  
  
"Okay, you can't fool me. Just tell me what's wrong, alright?" Aha, Mikagami's tired of talking to Fuuko.  
  
"Nothing!!"  
  
"No kidding. Well then, why are you here? The normal Fuuko always loves the crowd."  
  
"Well why are you outside? The normal Mi-chan always hates the crowd."  
  
"I do hate the crowd. The crowd came to me."  
  
"Well I do love the crowd. The crowd went away from me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Then we should switch places."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Alright. You stay here. I'll go out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So, Mikagami replaced Fuuko and Fuuko replaced Mikagami. Just like nothing happened.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Fuuko! There you are! Where's Mikagami-sempai?" asked Yanagi cheerfully.  
  
"Sitting by the lake."  
  
"What's he doing?!" Recca was confused. Puzzled. Weird!!  
  
"I don't know. Probably thinking or something like that! He's nuts. C'mon, let's go!!" She grinned.  
  
Koganei shook his head. "No! The Hokage must be complete!"  
  
Fuuko sighed. "Oh, c'mon. Uruha ain't complete as well."  
  
"Well, that's different, coz they're bad guys!! We, the good guys, must be complete and support each other!!" replied Koganei bravely.  
  
But Fuuko stayed still. "Well, he's no good guy!! He fights for his own goal!! He should be fighting for Kurei instead!"  
  
Yanagi shook her head. "My, my, Fuuko. You must be having something in your mind. Mind if I know what is it?"  
  
Aw! Fuuko thought desperately. Everyone seems to be thinking that she's sad and stuff.Well. is she? She didn't know. She was confused. She was lost in her own world. What is this strange feeling bumping up and down?  
  
The door slid open. The next to appear was a Mikagami person with a huge scowl on his face.  
  
"Can't you guys keep it down?"  
  
Recca grinned the evilest he could ever think of. "NO! Not without you, that is. C'mon Mikagami! Join the party! It's fun! They'll have lots and lots of fun stuff! I think the Uruha's coming as well! There'll be Neon, Joker, Kurei-of course no Mori Kouran-and. uh . Aki, Miki, Saicho and the Kuu gang!!"  
  
"You seemed to forgot something," Yanagi smiled, "Oh, someone, I'm sorry."  
  
"Really, hime?" Recca scratched the back of his head. "Who?"  
  
"You know, Recca-kun!" Yanagi's smile grew wider.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Raiha, you idiot sea-monkey." Mikagami cut with a VERY bored expression on his beautiful face (ah.I'm drooling.I'm drooling all over!!)  
  
Mikagami just realized something. Fuuko's face cracked, the smile faded. Bingo. Mikagami walked towards Yanagi, then whispered something on her ear.  
  
Recca's eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING TO MY HIMEE?!!!" yelled Recca.  
  
His hime, despite the fact that her ninja shouted, still kept listening to her sempai.  
  
"Oh!! Thank you, Mikagami-sempai! We couldn't realize the humongous hint!! And." Yanagi's wide smile disappeared, "We can't do anything at all."  
  
"Please help us once again, Mikagami-sempai!!"  
  
"Hell, no. I don't have time for this." Mikagami slid the sliding door open.  
  
"Please." Then Yanagi gave a quick small little peck on his cheek.  
  
"NAAAANNNNIIIII?!!!!!!!!?!?!?!??!!" Recca's eyes grew as wide as saucers.  
  
"HIMEEE?!!! Just why in the world did you do that?!!!"  
  
"Just to make sure he'll do it."  
  
Mikagami just stood there, face completely red. Koganei, Domon, Kagerou, and Ganko could only stare. While Fuuko was laughing like a lunatic dying. Recca's face was red.he was completely mad at Mikagami and disappointed with Yanagi. Tears came streaming from his eyelids. "Why?????"  
  
Yanagi ignored her ninja. "So.will you do it, Mikagami-sempai?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Mikagami entered the house, still blushing.  
  
Koganei grinned VERY wide. "Yanagi-neechan!! Kiss me too!! Kiss me too!!!" He pointed at his cheeks. What he got was a very hard punch from Recca. While Domon was still stunned, Ganko started thinking lots of stuff she shouldn't think about. Kagerou just sighed. Kids today, they're very different from the ones 400 years ago.  
  
Fuuko scratched the back of her head. "Huh? What's going on? What will he do, Yanagi?"  
  
"Help a friend," Yanagi smiled, then she and her faithful-crying ninja went inside the ballroom. Fuuko was still puzzled, "He has a friend?"  
  
  
  
The ballroom was very crowded. The casts of FY and RK were there, not including the Slam Dunk cast. Miaka was busy writing something. It seemed like a list. Her faithful as ever boyfriend stepped closer to her. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Making a list,"  
  
Tamahome frowned. "Yes, I can see that. What list?"  
  
"The list of bishounens." Miaka answered, then scribbled something else.  
  
"Uh! Uh!! Am I included?" Tamahome asked excitedly.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"NAAAANNIII?!!!! You think I ain't a bishounen?!!!"  
  
Miaka corrected her answer. "No, no!! You're the most bishounen ever!! You're the most gorgeous thing on earth!!"  
  
"Then why am I not in the list?"  
  
"This is for bishounens with swords and long hair."  
  
Kaoru Kamiya walked towards them. "Hey, is Kenshin included?"  
  
Miaka nodded. "Yeah. And there's still Hotohori and Mikagami."  
  
[Uh, oh!! What's happening to me?! This is a FLAME OF RECCA fic!!! Not some cross-overs!! Back to Recca-tachi!!]  
  
  
  
While everybody was boogying on the dance floor, Fuuko stayed in the corner, face closed by her palms. Hell, even the cold-as-ever Kurei was on the dance floor!!  
  
Yanagi tapped Mikagami's back. "Mikagami-sempai!" she whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Mikagami was getting a cup of punch.  
  
"Look at Fuuko!! She's desperate! You better go and help her! Please.." Yanagi stared at Mikagami with her best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Mikagami walked to the bar, then sit on one of the chairs, pretending to think. This way I can spare some time, he smirked quietly.  
  
What surprised him was, Fuuko walked to his location, then she ordered a glass of beer.  
  
"Fuuko? I don't think you're old enough to drink beer." Said Mikagami.  
  
Fuuko murmured, "I do not care.I do.not..ca.re.." Then she dropped her head on her arms which were crossed on top of the bar table. She pulled the beer-filled glass then drank all the beer, and then AGAIN buried her head in her arms.  
  
No.Fuuko thought. No.what's happening to me?? My head.my head's very dizzy.can't.I cannot collapse.must stay conscious.I can't make Yanagi worried.ugh.but.  
  
"Fuuko!" Yanagi ran to her friend. Something's very wrong.Fuuko!!!  
  
Hey, hey.I'm gonna make this simple.and if there's any POV sequences, it has to be Fuuko's. Not Yanagi's, not Mikagami's not Recca's, not Domon's, not Ganko's, not Kagerou's, and not Koganei's!!  
  
  
  
"Uh.? Where am I??" Fuuko opened her eyes.  
  
"In your bedroom." Mi-chan?!! What the hell is he doing here?!! Thought Fuuko. Beside him were Ganko and Koganei with worried faces.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh Fuuko-neechan! You made us so worried!! You were drunk!!" Ganko almost cried, she squeezed Kondo so hard.  
  
"Where's Yanagi? She's the one who's supposed to be here. Not you." She pointed her finger at Mikagami.  
  
"She and Recca went to the Couples Award."  
  
"Couples Award?"  
  
Koganei jumped to the other side of the bed and explained, "You know, Couples Award. Since today is Valentine's Day, each couple will be awarded an award. Let's see what Recca-niichan and Yanagi-neechan brings home, ne?" He grinned.  
  
"Something's missing."Fuuko murmured. "Where's Domon?" Even though she feel relieved knowing that Domon wasn't there, it just seemed.weird.  
  
"The baka collapsed after seeing you collapsed," answered Mikagami coldly. Fuuko sweatdropped. "He's in his room, alone. He won't do any harm for a long time to you and because of you." Mikagami continued. Fuuko sweatdropped once again.  
  
"Uhm, where's Kagerou-san?"  
  
"Kagerou-san went to the drugstore to buy some medicine for you." Ganko turned on the TV, when the door opened.  
  
Yanagi and Recca entered the room. They seemed disappointed, and Recca was holding a trophy, only it didn't really look like one. Its form was a spiral thingy and it had question marks.  
  
"Recca-niichan! Yanagi-neechan!! So, what did you win?!!!" Koganei jumped again. "What's that?" He pointed at the trophy with his Kougan Anki.  
  
They sighed. And then they sighed again. They had no intense in answering. "Well?!"  
  
"We won The Weirdest Couple." Yanagi finally answered, sighing deeply. The room burst with laughter (except Mikagami).  
  
"How come?!" Fuuko asked between her laugh.  
  
"Well.it went like this. Kurei and Kurenai won the Coldest Couple. Neon and Joker won Funkiest Couple. Kenshin and Kaoru Kamiya won Loudest Couple. And there were some other things I forget," Recca tried to remember something.  
  
"OH!!" Recca grinned widely. Yanagi sweatdropped. Trouble, trouble, danger, danger!!!  
  
"I don't know why but they seemed to nominate Fuuko-Raiha couple, even though you and Raiha didn't win anything.HUMPH!!! HIME!!!!" Yanagi quickly covered Recca's blabbering mouth with her hands.  
  
Fuuko's expression suddenly changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So??? So??? How was it?! Fun? Exciting? Crappy? Horrible? Terrible? Excellent?? Please - please - please - please.give moi your comments!!!! Mail me at deja_vu12@lovemail.com !!! Okay, okay???!!! Please. 


	3. Chapter Two

Rebel Heart  
  
Chapter Two: Deep In My Heart  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ugh, I hate the subtitles. Don't they suck?! Well anyways, just wanna tell ya, that if this fic's crappy, I am so sorry. I'm not very good at English. Oh, BTW, I got the title "Rebel Heart" from one of The Corrs' instrumental from the album "In Blue". Thank you!!  
  
  
  
Damn it, thought Fuuko. That reminded me about him, AGAIN.  
  
"HIIIMEEEEE!!! LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGOOOO!!!!!!!!" yelled Recca.  
  
"Recca-kun, please calm down!" Yanagi tried to yell too.  
  
"Oi, Hanabishi, you better calm down, or else I'll calm you down with the ensui," threatened Mikagami.  
  
Recca did what his sempai told him. "Why did you cover my mouth like that, hime? You want to make me sleep with some sleeping powder?!"  
  
"No, you baka, Yanagi would never do that." Fuuko sighed. Recca IS a true baka.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Uhm.it's something you better left not knowing, Recca-kun," Yanagi forced a smile.  
  
Recca blew up, "HIME!!! Mikagami knew it, then why can't I know?!"  
  
"You can't keep a secret, now shut up," Mikagami stood up.  
  
Koganei twinkled to Yanagi. "Yanagi-neechan!! O dear Yanagi- neechaaaaaan!!!" He pointed at himself with his madougu.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"Tell me, will ya?!"  
  
"Well, Kaoru-chan, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah!! Sure I can keep secrets!! Like the one when you were still in Kurei's mansion.you know. the one when I walked in when you were changing."  
  
Yanagi sweatdropped. Recca was already preparing Setsuna and Nadare. Mikagami already found a water source for his Ensui.  
  
"Oops." Koganei grinned, then he disappeared.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!" Recca chased Koganei, followed by Mikagami.  
  
Yanagi giggled. "Aren't they funny, Fuuko?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Fuuko answered without excitement.  
  
Ganko showed a worried expression, "Fuuko-neechan, it seems that something's wrong. What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just not feeling good, that's all."  
  
"Really, Fuuko? C'mon, tell us, you know we can keep secrets, not like those guys." Yanagi was also worried.  
  
"It's nothing, Yanagi."  
  
"For God's sake, Fuuko!!! You were drunk!" Yanagi screamed in a HIGH (when I say "high" I mean HIGH) pitch (is "pitch" the right word?).  
  
Fuuko froze. She was drunk?  
  
Recca and Mikagami burst to the door, with a BLACK-BLACKIE-BLACK-BLACK Koganei.  
  
"Ouch, what happened to him?" Fuuko frowned.  
  
Recca sweatdropped while Mikagami sighed.  
  
"So, first, we chased him. Right, Mikagami?" Mikagami nodded. "Koganei didn't seem to see where he was going, and he fell into a pond." Recca continued. Mikagami corrected, "BIG one. More to a lake than to a pond- and the depth was also more to a lake than to a pond. And I used the water to power my Ensui, so.not a drop of water was left."  
  
Recca continued, "The worse thing was, Mikagami's Ensui was turning to water again. We both slipped because of it." "Don't remind me, it sucks." Mikagami said. "Anyways, I fell, and a few firecracker balls slipped from my pocket." "Not 'few', Hanabishi. It was more like 'a lot'." "Yeah, a lot. And unfortunately they could explode even if they only get a SLIGHT touch. Well.they rolled.and they sort of SLIGHTLY touched the ground near Koganei." "And some TOUCHED Koganei, without a doubt." "Thank you, Mikagami.and they exploded. BOOM!!! All we found was this." Recca pointed to the solid black Koganei.  
  
The girls sweatdropped. "Uhm.better heal him!!" Yanagi hurried to Koganei, then with a zip-and-zap he was free from the black thingies.  
  
"Gee.Recca-niichan, you have some VERY strong explosives, ne?" Koganei said sarcastically. Recca apologized, "SORRY!!! SORRY!! But.but.Mikagami's Ensui made us fall.so blame him!!" Recca pointed to Mikagami. And soon he was tied up by the Water Snake-courtesy of Mikagami's Ensui-which was already in full power.  
  
"Anyways, Fuuko, let's get back to the point. What happened?" Yanagi stared to Fuuko.  
  
"Hey, I thought it was Mikagami who's responsible of Fuuko? OUCHIESSS!!!!!" Mikagami made the snake's grip stronger. "AWWWW!!!! Mikagamiii!!!"  
  
Yanagi's brow twitched. "Yeah, you're right, Recca-kun. Mikagami-sempai, we've got to go! C'mon, you two!" Yanagi pushed Koganei and Ganko out. Then she and her ninja made their leave.  
  
"Mi-chan, tell me what's going on?" Fuuko frowned.  
  
"They're worried about you."  
  
"Well, what does it have to do with you?"  
  
"You ask me. I'm clueless."  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes. Fuuko sighing now and then. Mikagami sat on the chair, arms fold in front of his chest and he was staring at the ceiling. It was him who broke the silence.  
  
"Well.you told me you didn't know you wanna go to this party or not earlier, right? Now tell me why." He didn't move his gaze from the ceiling.  
  
"Uh.I'm afraid I'd see him again." Fuuko said with a small voice.  
  
"Well.you haven't seen him, right?"  
  
"Do you even know who this guy is?!" Fuuko was sick at Mikagami's I-know- everything talk.  
  
"Raiha."  
  
"HOW?!!!!?!!"  
  
"Look at you. Your expression changes whenever we mention 'Raiha'."  
  
Fuuko was silent. That's true.her heart answered. But.why must it be Raiha? Couldn't it be someone else who's very far away from her.so it'll be easier for Fuuko to forget? This is Raiha. He's so close to her.but they weren't fated to be with each other. Instead, they were fated to battle each other. Fuuko tried to close her eyes. She wanted to rest.  
  
"Why bother worrying about him? Don't you guys belong together?" Mikagami moved his gaze.  
  
Fuuko shook her head in despair. "We don't. We're supposed to battle each other, not be with each other. Still, I have a different feeling.it seems very hurtful to think that he's beyond my reach."  
  
"I think he's interested in you." Said Mikagami without changing an expression.  
  
"Really? I think he's not interested in ME. The 'me' inside, for what I am. He's interested in everyone with the fuujin. Look, Mi-chan, I'm very grateful that I can share this with you, but I need some rest. That's much better than talking."  
  
"Good idea. When Yanagi-san ask you what did I do, at least say I did SOMETHING." With that, he disappeared from her sight.  
  
When Yanagi saw Mikagami closing the door, she dashed to ask him. "So?! So?! What is it?!!"  
  
"Raiha."  
  
"Just like I thought!!!!! But he belongs to the Uruha, right?"  
  
Mikagami nodded. "Koganei, you can just come out." He gestured his finger to a moving bush.  
  
"Dammit, Mikagami-niichan!!! You just have to spot me!!! Gomen nasai.sorry.I'm so sorry.Yanagi-neechan!!!! I just want to know what's going on, that's all!" Koganei begged for Yanagi's mercy.  
  
"It's okay, Kaoru-chan."  
  
Koganei grinned WIDELY (I mean.WIDELY). Then he continued, "Raiha-niichan does belong to the Uruha, but he's different from the others! He's nice, kind, and loving!! I know him, heck, he was my mentor!!"  
  
Yanagi smiled, "I know!! I know that.isn't it sweet???? Two star-crossed lovers all over again.flowers blooming.just like Shakespeare's!! Raiha- kun's Romeo and Fuuko's Juliet!" She seemed to be lost in her own world.a world full of fairytales. She spent too much time with kindergarten school's books.  
  
Mikagami smirked, "Raiha as Romeo-that I can understand. But, hold on a second. Fuuko? Juliet? Give me a break."  
  
Koganei burst into a maniacal laughter. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! YOU'RE RIGHT, NII-CHAN!!!!! Fuuko-neechan?!!!! Julieeet?!!!! The sky's falling down!!!! The end of the world!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But I still think it's kind of *romantic*.." Yanagi stated her mind.  
  
"Fuuko is not a romantic kind of girl." Said Mikagami.  
  
"You're right, niichan!!!" answered Koganei between his laugh (it had not stopped).  
  
The door slid open, "I can hear that, you know!!!!!" Fuuko!!!  
  
It all happened in a mere split second. Yanagi could barely see the scene. The next thing she saw was.a little Koganei with shredded clothes-thanks to Fuuko's kazetsume (poor Koganei.he was burnt black and now this.). But, where's Mikagami-sempai?? Oh!! There he is!! Up in the tree.must be blown by the Fuujin.  
  
"I didn't need such exercise, you know." Mikagami came down from the tree with a quick jump.  
  
"Really?? Well, I was in such craving of some exercise." Fuuko grinned.  
  
"I thought you needed some rest." Yanagi was confused.  
  
"I did. But since I couldn't stand the noise Koganei made.I thought I need a bit of exercise instead." And then Fuuko twirled on her tiptoes, and disappeared to the ballroom.  
  
"I thought she was sick, and drunk, and also lovesick?!" Koganei snarled.  
  
  
  
Indeed, she was. Fuuko went to the ballroom to think. She is a thinker, but a problem with her was she couldn't think without loud noises in the background. Weird. She was trying to explore her heart deeper, to understand her true feelings, to discover what she wanted.  
  
"Hey," Mikagami took a seat in front of her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mi-chan. What're ya doing here??" Fuuko smiled.  
  
Mikagami shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm bored."  
  
"You HATE the crowd."  
  
"I just want to order some drink. Waiter, hey, hey, waiter!!!" He waved his hand while his other hand rang a small bell.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Uh.could I have.a glass of Armagnac please? And.Fuuko.what do you want? My treat." He checked the menu (I think Armagnac is: French brandy, similar to cognac).  
  
"Thanks. I'll just have some Banana Split, please."  
  
When the waiter made his leave, Fuuko's eyes searched the big ballroom.  
  
"Raiha's at his room. He and the Uruha are having some games." Mikagami said in a carefree tone.  
  
Fuuko smiled, "Thanks again. But I think I'll just stay here."  
  
Mikagami's brow twitched. "Really? You do love the crowd, don't you?" Mikagami stirred his drink with a straw.  
  
Fuuko wiped the small spoon with a tissue, while mockingly snorted, "Oh yeah, you bet I do. I'd really like to join them, though.de mo."  
  
"You have to keep the reputation as a 'crowd lover'?" He poured some more from a bottle.  
  
Fuuko hesitated in her mind. Okay, okay.what's going on??? Mikagami may NOT know more than this. He's no guardian of mine.why is he bothering this anyway? Change the topic, Fuuko Kirisawa! Change it, change it!!  
  
"I don't know, hey, what are you drinking anyway? It looks weird and icky!" Fuuko pointed with her spoon.unfortunately some of the ice cream bounced off.and it landed on Mikagami's perfect (okay, it ain't perfect anymore.since it had some ice cream on it) face.  
  
Ouch! Okay.I did a mistake. Clumsy me, clumsy me!!!! "Gomen nasai, Mi- chan!!!!"  
  
Mikagami wiped it off while his mouth was murmuring something Fuuko didn't quite catch.  
  
"It's something you don't really have to know," answered Mikagami between his murmurs. "But something I'd like to know is why are you refusing to join them? It's not like you're joining the Uruha bad guys, just join the games."  
  
"It's just that.I'm not sure. I don't know what to say and when. It hurts.you know.when you are in love with someone and you also know that his heart doesn't belong to you." she said, and suddenly regretted saying it. No, Fuuko Kirisawa! You must keep your reputation as a tomboyish girl who is tough, not soft!!! You may not fall in love. You may not tell someone that you're in love. Especially not Mi-chan!!!  
  
Mikagami could see Fuuko hesitated in her mind. "I know the feeling, believe me."  
  
Huh? Now Mikagami's also being soft. What's going on?? "Yanagi, eh?"  
  
Mikagami didn't answer. And he wouldn't have the chance, because all of the sudden, Raiha himself appeared. Raiha, and Saicho. Fuuko blushed to death. She covered her face with her palms and she turned her back, not letting the guys see her.  
  
"Raiha? Saicho? What're you doing here?" Mikagami covered her.  
  
"Oh, you know.just checking on you guys. Hey, you wanna play some board games with us?" Raiha smiled.  
  
"Board games?" Fuuko quickly turned her face. "Sure!!"  
  
"No thanks for me. I'll be in my room if you need me." Mikagami stood up, but Fuuko's hand kept him still. "Let go."  
  
Fuuko didn't do what he said. Instead, she gave him a malicious gaze. It's her come-with-me-or-you're-gonna-get-it sort of look. Mikagami also give her his why-must-I-come-with-you. Fuuko returned it with cause-I-want- to-be-with-Raiha-but-I-won't-know-what-to-say-and-I-will-feel-weird-around- him stare.  
  
Raiha and Saicho could only sweatdrop because of the abrupt staring contest. "Uh.you guys.?" Saicho called, "Are you going?"  
  
"Sure, Saicho!! C'mon, I can't wait to play with you people!!!!" Fuuko grabbed Mikagami's arm and blasted through the door. But then her head popped out again, "Eh.where are we playing?"  
  
  
  
The game was called "Valentine's Day Special Board Game" and almost all of the FoR cast wanted to play. The players must sit in a circle, boy-girl- boy-girl. So, the circle was formed like this.  
  
Raiha-Fuuko-Mikagami-Yanagi-Recca-Ganko-Koganei-Kagerou-Domon-Aki-Kai-Miki- Kurei-Neon-Joker-Mikoto-Mokuren-Tatsuko-Kuukai-Misora-Saicho-Enma, then back to Raiha.  
  
"Gee, Recca-kun, I wonder what kind of game is it!" Yanagi smiled.  
  
"It's some kind of Truth or Dare. But we don't decide the truths or dares. The cards decide." Answered Neon. "We have groups of two here. A male and a female. Okay.just take a look at the one beside you, okay? To make it realistic.Recca must be with Yanagi and Misora must be with Saicho. Okay, that means Raiha's with Enma and so on. Start with you, Raiha- Enma!!!" She passed them a dice.  
  
Fuuko looked disappointed. Oh well, let's just forget Raiha for a moment and concentrate on the game.  
  
Raiha and Enma got a two. Enma moved their pawn two spaces forward. "Hey.Raiha-kun, look, we're supposed to pick card number #3." Said Enma.  
  
"Okay, pick it."  
  
"Uh. 'You must tell the others.who's the real guy/girl for the person across you--if you're wrong, the person has the rights to do anything to you'. That means.Kurei-san." Enma read the instructions.  
  
Kurei's eyebrow twitched. "Who do you think suits me the best?" He said in a calm voice.  
  
Raiha said with victory, "Of course Kurenai-sama, Kurei-sama!" Enma whispered, "Raiha-kun, if you're wrong he's gonna flame us."  
  
"Right." Kurei nodded. Enma and Raiha heaved a sigh of relief. Neon sighed-without relief.  
  
Mikagami got the dice, and the dice showed a three. "Pick the card number #8." So he did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
More to come!! Curious? Read on. Sorry, but the next part will tell about the game more than the main conflict. I'm beginning to love this fanfic-writing business! Oh, why did I pick only Tatsuko and Enma as the referees? Coz I like Enma (I think she's rather cute) and Tatsuko is the most popular referee of all, ne? 


	4. Chapter Three

Rebel Heart  
  
Chapter Three: Valentine's Day Special Board Game-Neon and Joker's wedding.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Here we are in part three of Rebel Heart. To be honest, I don't know where this fic is going!! So it might be cheesy and crappy.sorry. And I'm also sorry if the characters are too OOC. I think a game like this should be invented. Wouldn't it be fun? Yeah, yeah, me and my useless comments. This part is all about the game-nothing to do with the main story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mikagami picked a card labeled number #8 and tossed it to Fuuko.  
  
"Okay. 'Dance with the group across of you.' NANIII?!!!!!" Fuuko couldn't take it; her eyes grew as wide as saucers (big saucers if I might add).  
  
"Is it that bad?" asked Mikagami, without knowing who was the group across them.  
  
"Oh yeah, Neon and Joker."  
  
Neon's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. I'm exactly across of.that Kirisawa girl?!! Even the ice cold Mikagami's better! Hell, girls don't dance each other!!!!" She cursed.  
  
"I don't think that Mikagami fellow can dance." Joker said in a sly tone.  
  
"Hey, I only dance if I want to." Mikagami snorted.  
  
Koganei grinned, "Hey guys.we're here to play, right? Do your dares, c'mon.dance. Neon-san dance with Fuuko-neechan and Joker-san dance with Mikagami-niichan!!!" He showed his fangs. "This I got to see."  
  
So they did. It's really weird though, normal people would think they're yaoi and yuri couples. Recca waved a handkerchief on the air while his hime screamed. "Hey Mikagami!!! You can do it!! Joker's no good at dancing!!!!!" "Go, Fuuko!!"  
  
But the Uruha wasn't that bad. Aki and Miki invented a dance called "A Groove for Neon-sama". Mikoto showed her ability at cursing. While they're at it, Domon was murmuring something that Fuuko's too good to waste on such a creep like Neon and she should've danced with him instead of the crazy lady.  
  
And they danced. "Ouch!!! Hey, this is the third time you stepped on my foot!! I spent a lot on pedicures, you know!!" snarled Neon. "Same goes to you, Joker. Quit stepping on my Armani shoes." Mikagami paid an EVIL- EVIL glance at Joker.  
  
The next one to play was Recca-Yanagi. They got a one. "Damn it!!"  
  
"Pick card number #6. Where's number six?" Yanagi searched the stack. "Oh, here it is!" She showed Recca a card.  
  
"Let me read it loud, Hime!" Recca inhaled a deep breath. "Alright. 'Kiss your partner'?!!!!!!!!????!!!! NAAANIIII?!!!!!!!?!!?!?!" Recca's eyeballs popped out.  
  
Ganko couldn't stop clapping while Kondo screamed louder than the craziest BSB fan (no offense, I'm one of them too). "YEAAH!! KISS HER, KISS HER!!!! YOU GO, GIRL!!!!"  
  
Mikagami couldn't help it but close his eyes and murmured something about throwing up. Koganei cried-his tears could fill the lake he fell into. Fuuko died laughing like a lunatic. Raiha hurried to his room to get the camera while Tatsuko cried to death with Koganei. Mokuren waved a hanky whistling to the completely red couple.  
  
"Yahoo!! C'mon, kiss her!!!!"  
  
Recca turned his head to avoid looking at Yanagi. "Hi.hime.do you think."  
  
"I'm also not sure.Recca-kun."  
  
But they had to do it. They had to kiss. Recca made the move. He tilted Yanagi's chin with a finger and dropped his lips on hers-for a mere split second.  
  
"AWWW!!!! RECCA!!!!! So?!! So?! How was Yanagi's lips??!!!!" Fuuko asked quickly with full excitement.  
  
Recca didn't answer. His face was redder than his flames. Hell, his face could even burn Setsuna!!! The same with Yanagi. She fainted. The worse thing was, there was no one to heal her.  
  
"Okay, okay, our turn, Koganei-niichan. Let's just hope it's not like that, ne?" Ganko rolled the dice. It showed a five. "Pick card number #9. Here we go! 'Confess your love to the one you love'." Koganei sweatdropped. "Err.can I be dismissed? The one I love collapsed." Everybody's eyes went to Yanagi.  
  
"What about you, Ganko?" asked Fuuko.  
  
"Eh.it's really weird though.you might think it's sort of funny."  
  
"Oh, Ganko, you know you can tell us anything!" Neon grinned.  
  
"I fell in love...with one of my mannequins."  
  
The eyes moved, from Yanagi to Ganko. "YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A WHAT?!!!"  
  
"He was cute!!!!!!!! Even cuter than Mikagami-niichan or Raiha-niichan. His eyes killed me at first sight!!"  
  
Neon sweatdropped. "I can't believe you're six."  
  
"That's coz I'm not. I'm six years old two months (sorry if I'm wrong.I don't know Ganko's birthday)."  
  
The next one is Kagerou and Domon. Domon threw the dice.and it showed a six.  
  
"Wahoo!! I'm lucky!! Pick card number #11."  
  
"Eh. 'Sing a song for your partner'. Sing a song?" Kagerou sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay, sing, sing, Kagerou-san!" Fuuko threw pom-poms.  
  
"Why don't Domon just sing it?" Saicho suggested.  
  
"Sure thing!" Domon pounded his chest. "Neaaaaaaar..Faaaaar..wheEREEEEEEEver you aaaaaareeee..You are heeeereee in my heaaaarttt.anddddd...my heart wiiiiill..gooooo ooooon..aaaaandd..ooooooooonnnnn.."  
  
"THANK YOU, DOMON-KUN!!!!!" Kagerou cut his song.  
  
"Okay, our turn, Kai-san." Aki picked the dice. "Oh, four, pick card number #2."  
  
"Lucky us!!! 'Hug the group across you'. That means.Misora and Saicho. C'mon you guys!" Kai grabbed Saicho's small figure and bear-hugged it. Looked like a few bones were cracked. Aki just hugged Misora while smiling.  
  
Miki and Kurei got number two. "I thought we got two, Kurei-sama?" Raiha asked in a confused tone.  
  
"That means Kurei-sama has to roll again." Said Joker. So Kurei did. He got a six. "So.he can move eight spaces forward."  
  
"Please hand me card number #13, Miki."  
  
"Hai, Kurei-sama!"  
  
"Huh? 'Wear your partner's clothes, and your partner shall wear yours'." Miki read it. "Oh well, I think it's okay to be in a red robe.but.Kurei- sama."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
They went to their rooms to change while Neon and Joker rolled the dice. "Three and four! Move seven spaces!!"  
  
"Card number #10, Joker!"  
  
"Gotcha! Okay. 'Act like you were newlyweds'?!!!!!!!"  
  
Now their eyes grew as wide as plates. "NEWLYWEDS?!"  
  
"Go Neon, go Joker!! Act like newlyweds, you know, tuxedo, bowtie, dresses, gown, everything!! Err.but that would take a lot of time.we also need the bridesmaids and best men.I mean.we need a wedding for heaven's sake!" Fuuko popped her cheeks.  
  
"So let's just cancel it and completely forget about it," Neon answered, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"NO!! Do your dares, like I did!! We wanna see a wedding!!!" Recca threw his arm (the one with the tekkou) in the air.  
  
"NEVER!! It will take a lot of time and we won't be able to continue the game."  
  
"So what? I don't mind losing," Koganei grinned and showed his fangs (grinning seemed to be his favorite action, ne?). "What do you think, Mikagami-niichan?"  
  
"Huh? The faster we cease this, the better it is."  
  
"Geez, you have no intention in winning, ha?" Fuuko frowned.  
  
"Winning a game? No. Winning a match? Yes. Why must we win something if we cannot get anything from it?"  
  
"Ugh, you've been taking advantages all your life. Can't you do it just for fun?"  
  
"What for? Wasting time and energy?"  
  
"But it helps you cure that ice mask of yours."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Freak! But, I agree with you, c'mon, Neon!!!! Go, baby, go!!!"  
  
"But.you said you want bridesmaids. We don't have bridesmaids!" Neon made up an excuse.  
  
Ganko twirled a small ball, "There's always Kata Kugutsu and my mannequins."  
  
"The dresses?"  
  
"Misora brought a lot of nice dresses for the mannequins to wear! Right, Misora?" Saicho blinked an eye. Misora nodded hastily. "And it's in good condition!"  
  
Joker thought for a moment, "What about my tux?"  
  
Fuuko frowned again. "Geez!! Is it because you always cover your eyes or something, until you can't see?!! Hello.what is Mi-chan for?!! And in fact, he's wearing a suit right now!! He has to bring a tux for you to wear!!!" She pointed at the also frowning guy beside her.  
  
"The priest?"  
  
"I'll be glad to marry you. It's a fake wedding, of course," Kagerou raised her hand.  
  
"The place, the church??"  
  
Everyone was silent. Neon and Joker thought they won. But.  
  
"The Urabutousatsoujin stadium isn't very far from here." Enma whispered, but Raiha and Saicho heard it.  
  
Mikoto pounded Enma's back. "I'm proud of you!! You have some brain all along!!!!! There you go, use it properly, okay?!!!"  
  
So they went to the stadium, using Kagerou's special technique thing. It was a BAD and RUINED stadium-thanks to Recca and Kurei.  
  
"Well, at least it has some private space," Ganko murmured.  
  
Yanagi woke up. "Uh?? Oh, I must be dreaming again.I'm at the Urabutousatsoujin area." Then she fell again.  
  
"HIME! You ain't dreaming!! We ARE at the stadium!!! Wake up!!!"  
  
  
  
Joker wore Mikagami's tux-too bad Mikagami didn't bring a hat too. Joker still wore his mask.  
  
"ARRGHH!! Joker-you look like Noroi in a tux! Put it off!" Mikoto protested.  
  
"No way. Unless you have something to cover my eyes."  
  
"What about this?" Domon handed an eye-closer thing (you know.the one you use in airplanes when you sleep-or with a sleeping bag.).  
  
"I just want something to cover them, not close them!"  
  
"Here." Kokuu came out of nowhere and gave Joker his sunglasses.  
  
"Geez, thanks, old man!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay.places, everyone! Places!!!" Fuuko clapped hands in the air. "GET READY!! The wedding's about to start!!"  
  
"Are the bridesmaids ready, Ganko?!" yelled Yanagi who was already awake and cheery again.  
  
"Yup! You bet, Yanagi-neechan!" Ganko answered from one of the corners. "There!!"  
  
author: okay, I better quit this babbling about neon and joker.it ain't funny anyway.  
  
fuuko: well.it's alright, author-san. I don't mind neon and joker being the main characters.  
  
author: but you are still the main character.I must stop this at once.so, sorry.readers, but I will stop the game section right away.  
  
mikagami: please, continue on with the game.  
  
author: shut up. I don't wanna.  
  
  
  
After the "wedding", they sent Neon and Joker on a "honeymoon" together. Not to mention enrolling them in next year's Couples Awards. Fortunately, they found a big and empty restaurant for them to eat. It's true, EMPTY- without the chefs nor the waiters. It WAS a restaurant, before Mikoto and her "Mikoto" scared the chefs and waiters out a few months ago. Until then, they had not returned, leaving the food supplies behind (phew, must be smelly by now).  
  
Mikoto was tightly tied up in a chair, her Dokumashin nails kept somewhere safe FAR-FAR away from the kitchen. She may NOT scare the "chefs" again. The "chefs" consisted of Yanagi, Kagerou, Aki, Miki, Misora, Raiha, and Saicho.  
  
Misora, Aki, and Miki prepared the VERY well-arranged fruits for the appetizers. It was like a tropical dessert. They also got apple pies and cherry pies. Next, Kagerou and the boys prepared a HUGE turkey dinner, and bowls of soup and Kagerou's special Escargot. Last but not least, Yanagi ended all of this with sundaes, ice cream cones, and tons of milkshake. It was some kind of.wedding dinner sorta stuff-except they didn't have the bride and groom.  
  
"Yum, yum, yum!! I love your strawberry sundae, hime!" Recca licked the bottom of his shallow glass. "Delicious!!!"  
  
"Thank you, Recca-kun!" Yanagi smiled happily. She loves cooking! It's just a very fine way to show her love for Recca! And not to mention the rest, of course.but it was completely and absolutely, entirely, totally, fully, 100 percent dedicated to her ninja.personally. No one else but Recca Hanabishi.  
  
Mikagami could sense this. A sad glint appeared on his eyes. Yanagi had been staring to the eating Recca all the time. No one else but Recca. She had been staring with eyes full of faithfulness, affection, care, and LOVE. Nothing was left for him. Nothing but dust.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Whew! That was something. Sorry if I didn't continue the wedding. All Neon-Joker fans out there, I will make a side story IF you want me to (and if you do, mail me). All Neon-Kurei and Joker-Menou fans out there, flame me!! Yeah, flame me!!  
  
I said the POV-s HAS to be Fuuko's, but.the last paragraph seems to be Mikagami's, ne??? Well, I know Fuuko is the MAIN-MAIN character here, but I want to show you guys our dear Mi-chan's feelings toward Yanagi. This is VERY hard to do, knowing that the Fridge Boy's mind is impossible to read (if he has one, that is). I might end up having three or four paragraphs of Mikagami's POV-s. Then again, maybe not ^__^;;; since I don't know what else to write. Please.tell me what you think I should write! Mail me at: deja_vu12@lovemail.com !  
  
You can give me ANY comments, or flames. Just make me sure someone actually READ this whole rubbish. My intention was to make a *romantic* fic, with bits of comedy and POV in it. But.it turned out to be THIS. Sheesh!! Oh, and once again.PLEASE share me your comments, I'd really appreciate it and I WILL credit you guys for all the comments, and even, FLAMES. And feel totally free to take my fic and put it on your site, as long as I am still the author! But please ask for my permission. Hell, what am I babbling about!! No one would EVER take my fic.it's just way too crappy T__T. Don't worry, I check my inbox EVERYDAY and I will always try to reply your e-mail as quick as I can ^_~! 


	5. Chapter Four

Rebel Heart  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Second Chance  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello again!!! I'm back!! What will I write for this part???? I have no idea!! I am NOT pushing you to read, you may just press back and forget about this. AAAARRGHH!!! I must search my brain.my creativity is escaping me!!!! Where is it? WHERE IS IT???!??!!????!??!?!??!??!?! Geez.I AM crazy. Please, enjoy.as long as there's still a LITTLE bit of creativity left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mikagami sighed. Yanagi. Yanagi is.a lot. Yanagi is kind. Yanagi is nice. Yanagi is lovely. Yanagi is affectionate. Yanagi is beautiful. Yanagi is a resemblance to his sister. Yet, Yanagi is Recca's. Her heart only belongs to Recca. She only has Recca in her eyes.  
  
However, that is what she wants. What she needs. What she demands. Recca. Recca, the Hokage ninja from 400 years ago. Recca the flamecaster. Recca, the owner of Yanagi Sakoshita. Mikagami knew it. He understood. Yet, he was hurt.  
  
He didn't know why, and he never wanted to know why. He felt that all the pain he had was enough. True. He had enough. He didn't need anymore painful experiences. He didn't need rejection. He didn't need to ask if he already knew the answer.  
  
He wanted to get out. He wanted to be released. From all the pain. From all the hurt. From all the agonizing lost. He wanted to start anew. He wanted to stop. He wanted to stop. He had had enough. For ever. All the pain he had started to eat his heart. All the hurt he had started to rip his soul. All the lost he had started to devastate him completely.  
  
He wanted to stop thinking about Yanagi Sakoshita. He wanted to stop thinking about Mifuyu Mikagami's death. But, somehow, he didn't want to forget. He wanted to keep the memories. Hell, he wanted so much!! There's no way for his wishes to be granted. But they had to be granted. They had to. They just had to.  
  
***  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"Oi, Mi-chan, are you alright?" Fuuko tapped his back.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. Sure." Mikagami answered dryly.  
  
Fuuko kept quiet. Well.she just realized that Mikagami had been staring to Yanagi. Yeah, must be lovesick. Poor guy. He ain't able to remove the feeling. It just.stays there. Same like her. It's all the same. No difference. No difference at all.  
  
"Yanagi, eh?" she whispered after making sure Yanagi wasn't near them.  
  
He was silent. That means "yes".  
  
"Oh. Well then, what'll you do?" said Fuuko.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're in love with Yanagi, everyone can see that, baka. Now what're you gonna do since you can't have her?" Fuuko retorted. The smartest student couldn't even figure out what she meant? Sheesh. The sky is falling down. Pigs are flying.  
  
Yet, he was silent again. Fuuko scowled. She was just trying to help!! But she saw his expression. Stoic. Really poor guy. She should be nicer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry if you don't wanna talk about it. You don't have to if you don't want to," she forced a smile.  
  
"Thank you for understanding." Mikagami answered. And with that, he stood up, and left.  
  
  
  
He was in his room, alone. The lights were off. The room was dark. He sat on the bed, staring at the thing he held. He held a picture. A picture of Yanagi, no, Mifuyu. Mifuyu. Mifuyu. NOT Yanagi.  
  
"Mifuyu-neechan, please help me."  
  
  
  
Fuuko was also in her room, no, it was the girls room. The boys got a room, but Mikagami preferred a private place. No, she was NOT alone. There were Yanagi, Ganko, and Kondo. Yanagi was making the next series of Recca-Man while Ganko was playing with Kagerou's make up kit. Kondo was making fun of her master.  
  
Mikagami is in love with Yanagi, she thought. But he realizes that he will never have her, so he remains quiet. Ahh.the popular love triangle. Too bad Fuuko has NO interest in such things. Yanagi would, but she is not Yanagi. Fuuko is Fuuko. When she loves, she loves. When she stops loving, she lets go. But not in her case at the moment. She was in love with Raiha. And she's NEVER gonna stop loving him.  
  
Well, since he tried to help Fuuko, Fuuko had to help him too!! She's a girl who's thankful for help, and one who appreciates friendships. That means Fuuko would help him.  
  
"DONE!!" Yanagi proudly pronounced to no one in particular. She held some paper in her right hand while the other hand held a book. "Done!! The new, REVISED, series of RECCAMAN!!!! Reccaman And Friends!!!" She cheerfully hugged the stuff.  
  
Fuuko sweatdropped. Ganko grabbed the book and read it. Ganko looked like a vampire. Pale face (too much compact powder), pink lips (SHOCKING pink), red cheeks, blue and gold eyelids, long earrings, she looked like those Chinese zombies.  
  
"Wow!! Cool!! Reccaman's friends are so cool, Yanagi-neechan!!" Ganko grinned.  
  
Fuuko sweatdropped again. Aw, a vampire grinning. Yuck.except this one had yellow hair and the size was a few times smaller than the normal, jumping, Chinese vampires. But she wanted to see Yanagi's newest masterpiece too.  
  
"Let me see that!!" Fuuko jumped. "Oh.Reccaman has a friend who's sad.huh? She's.in love with this particular someone she was supposed to fight with? Starcrossed lovers??? Romeo and Juliet all over again????? Yanagi, what the HELL is this all about??!?!!?" Fuuko yelled.  
  
Yanagi quickly covered it with her lying talent. "Uh, Fuuko, I just watched Romeo and Juliet at the Couples Awards. I thought it was very nice, so I got an inspiration and I came out with this! Why are you so angry anyway?"  
  
Fuuko blushed.Yanagi's right.she was so sure Yanagi meant her and Raiha. Yanagi knows nothing, and it better stay that way. "Sorry, sorry.I guess that was too much, ha? I mean, I was just, you know me, I don't like this kind of stuff.lovesick people.blech!! No offense intended, but I just don't like it, okay?"  
  
Yanagi nodded. She smirked in her head, "Yeah, right." but instead, she said, "No harm done. Anyways, I want to go to Recca-kun's place to show him my masterpiece. So, bye, you guys!!" Yanagi hopped away.  
  
Ganko followed her, "Yanagi-neechan! Wait for me! I want to show Koganei- niichan my make up!!!!!!" She ran behind her, Kondo jumping up and down on her head. Fuuko sweatdropped AGAIN, imagining Koganei's comments.  
  
She was left alone, and she had nothing to do. Surely she couldn't go to Recca's room; Domon would crush her with his bear-hugs, saying, "Fuuko!!! Are you okay??!!??! I heard you were drunk????!!!!!" Kagerou was in the big kitchen cooking.she's the best cook ever. She knows good food since 400 years ago. She didn't want to go to Uruha's place, she had to see Raiha then, so.the one left was.Mi-chan.  
  
  
  
Fuuko knocked on the door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Still the same.  
  
Knock, knock, BANG!!  
  
Okay, Fuuko's ALSO very impatient, and she couldn't survive being ignored.  
  
STILL no answer. Fuuko couldn't take it anymore. She slammed the door open, in other words, she broke the door.  
  
"Hey, be careful with the door. I don't want to pay for it," She could hear Mikagami's voice.  
  
FINALLY!!! She heaved a sigh of relief. Even though she couldn't see a thing. The room was dead dark, windows all closed. "Geez, Mi-chan, what're you trying to do here? Practice to be blind?" uttered Fuuko.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well??"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well, have you figured out what're you gonna do?"  
  
"I have no intention of talking about this."  
  
"Well I do! I changed my mind, and now you're gonna tell me what I wanna know, okay?! Now, tell we what're you gonna do??!!! I mean, if you keep feeling this way, you're gonna get hurt even more!!" Fuuko exclaimed.  
  
"It's none of your business," replied Mikagami solemnly.  
  
"Sheesh, Mikagami!! Don't you understand???!!! You HAVE to share! You'll get worse, you'll get hurt. I know you insist that you need nobody, you think you can survive yourself. You're still human, aren't you?! I know you've been hurt a lot, and you think letting someone close to you will hurt you again.but." Fuuko was cut.  
  
"You know nothing! You don't know the feeling of being betrayed! Double crossed!! You'd never understand!! Do you know how painful it was?! Left alone when you were only ten?! Your own sister, murdered by your own teacher?! By your own mentor?! The one who you trusted all your life?! The only one who cared about you?!! You have never felt any lost all your life!!!" Mikagami bellowed.  
  
Fuuko was shocked. Mikagami.  
  
"Go.gomen, Mikagami. I.I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, honest."  
  
Mikagami continued his silent treatment.  
  
"I just felt that you were acting like a child, who'd never learn. Who would never forgive, nor let go. Sorry. I understand that you're deeply hurt, but.you have friends, Mikagami. You do, believe me. We're all your friends. Sure, we get into little fights sometimes, but. You just have to understand, Mikagami. You have to learn that opening your heart to us won't do any harm. You have to trust us. I know.your feelings for Yanagi will remain unchanged. But don't let it become a barrier between you and her, no, you, and us. You can learn to forgive, learn to understand, learn to love again. You can't turn back time. C'mon, Mikagami. You still have time. You have a second chance. Mifuyu wanted you to live, that's why she died. Not only that, she wanted you to live your life. A life is a gift from God, and you may not waste it. The past is the past. You have to move on. Forget all the bad memories. Never reminisce, recollect, nor recall about the day that you became the 'you' now. You have the good memoirs of your sister. The times you spent together, you have to treasure them, Mikagami. That way you can appreciate your gift, your life. You can be glad you had Mifuyu. You'll be glad you know her. Having her as a sister. Please.Mikagami. You HAVE to move on." Fuuko stopped, waiting for an answer.  
  
She didn't get it.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I wasted your time!! I know, my blabbering was completely insane, wasn't it? So, I'll get outta here and leave you alone again!! Bye!!!" She obliged a smile, waved her hand, and turned her back, walking to the door.  
  
"Wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Nah, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now I finally located my creative side of my brain!! Yippee!! Well anyways, this chapter is kinda short, bear with me. Whew, it's gonna be long, ha? I thought we would only have three or four chapters, but I don't think that'd be enough. Still, I'm waiting for your comments!!  
  
Now I'm having a BIG problem. Softening Mikagami is SOOOOO hard!!! I mean, I have to keep him in character, but it's just too difficult!!!! So, gomen nasai if Mikagami's WAY too OOC. I hope not, though. I'm having more fanfic ideas sprouting, thanks to my creative side. But I have to finish this first. If I start with a new one, this would never be completed!!!!  
  
Please, send me your comments to deja_vu12@lovemail.com !! And I'm trying to make an FoR - RK - FY crossover. Would someone help me? Arigatou gozaimasu!! 


	6. Chapter Five

Rebel Heart  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Sharing  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey you guys, can you give me a guide please? I'm looking for FoR fanfic sites, not that I wanna submit mine (won't be accepted); I just want to read more and more fics. I love reading. Oh, and I'm also trying to make the characters NOT OOC. Hope things will go as expected. Disclaimers: I do not own FoR. FoR belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai.   
  
  
  
"Wait."  
  
Fuuko turned her head so she could see him. "Nani? What did you just say, Mi-chan? I'm sorry, really, I didn't quite catch it."  
  
"Wait. Stay. Here." Mikagami said, not letting go of an expression.  
  
"O.okay.whatever you say.uh.yeah.sure.what is it, Mi-chan?" Fuuko sat on his bed, nervously asking.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Mikagami turned his head; he didn't let Fuuko see his face.  
  
Fuuko sighed, "Oh, Mi-chan! It's all my fault! I yelled at you at the first place. I'm the one to be blamed!"  
  
"No. No. I don't know how it happened. It just happened. Yelling at someone is not one of my habits. But.I don't know. I just reacted. I felt.offended. Don't know how. Confused." Mikagami stayed still, not moving a bit.  
  
Fuuko smiled sweetly, "Never mind that, Mi-chan. You wanna talk about this? You can't just keep it in your heart for yourself, you know. You have to share."  
  
She searched for an answer, or a gesture. Now, she got it. She saw Mikagami slightly nodded. She heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"There you go!! Now, you can start sharing by telling me the truth."  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"Truth!! You know.truth.truth.yadda yaddaaaa." Fuuko shrugged her shoulders, sighing. "Well, you can tell me the truth about your TRUE feelings for Meguri Kyoza, for Yanagi, and.for us, your friends."  
  
Mikagami didn't answer. "I dunno. I really don't know. I told you, I'm confused. I can't determine what I feel for him. I don't think I'll be able to hate him, since he was the one who brought me up, the one who made me as skillful as I am today. Then again, he charged a lot. He killed my sister. He charged me my sister's life. I.do.not.know." Mikagami murmured.  
  
Fuuko soften the expression on her face. Mikagami is really complicated. He doesn't even know who he really is. He's pleading for help. Will I be able to help him?  
  
"And.Yanagi?"  
  
"Yanagi.I'm also clueless about this. I can't figure this out. When I first saw her, she was a perfect carbon copy of Mifuyu. She looks perfectly the same. And.somehow.my heart started to pound when I see her. She started to make me nervous whenever she's beside me. And I feel worried for her when she was away.but I can't really make sure about my feelings for her." confessed Mikagami.  
  
Sigh. He was too complicated for Fuuko to understand. He took Yanagi as a resemblance to his dead sister. Yet, another feeling sprouted. He was too stubborn to learn that he started to.love. He didn't want to love anymore. He was afraid to be betrayed again. To be rejected. Fuuko sighed. Yanagi is better at doing this than me.but.she's the only one who could do this. Yanagi? No, she's the topic. Recca? He'd beat Mikagami up once he heard his story. Domon? Nah, he had no brain. Koganei? Ganko? They're too young. Kagerou? She's gone for a while.  
  
"Mikagami, please don't think that I'm bossy or something like that. But. you have to find the answer. You have to learn about your feelings. Don't be stubborn. Learn to learn. You have to believe. You have to soften your heart, your mind, your soul. You have to understand that loving is okay. Don't let the past ghosts haunt you. Don't be afraid of betrayal. And.I think you're in love-no-you love Yanagi."  
  
"What makes you think that?" countered Mikagami.  
  
"Aha! See?!! You're being stubborn again.Listen to me! If you don't love Yanagi, why did you suck blood from her in the Urabutousatsoujin? It was more than caring. Can't you see? Well.no wonder you love Yanagi. Everyone loves Yanagi. Recca loves Yanagi. Koganei loves Yanagi. You love Yanagi. Sheesh.Mori Kouran loves Yanagi!!! Yanagi is perfect. She's beautiful, nice, kind, loving, cheerful. Not like me. I'm a tomboyish, ugly, brat. And...Yanagi only wants Recca, but she gets more than that. My only wish.is to make Raiha see me. Me for what I am." Fuuko muttered, her head down.  
  
Mikagami stared at her. "No. Raiha does see you. Now it's my turn to ask 'can't you see?'. And he sees you for what you are."  
  
"Thanks, Mi-chan. Yikes, it's so hot in here. C'mon, let's go get a drink, ne?" Fuuko hopped to the door.  
  
"Yeah. Let's."  
  
***  
  
In the cafeteria they met the others. Yanagi was at the magazine kiosk, the boys-except Mikagami-were ordering food, and Ganko was waiting for the others. "Fuuko-neechan!! Mikagami-niichan!!" she waved her hand. Fuuko waved her hand too to the smiling, little, yellow-haired Kata Kugutsu wielder.  
  
Fuuko sat between Yanagi and Mikagami. Yanagi was filling the quiz part of the magazine, 'Are You Supposed To Be With Your Partner Now?'. Within moments, she screamed.  
  
"HIME?! What's wrong?!!!!" Recca asked with a VERY worried face.  
  
"This quiz!!! This quiz said that we don't belong to each other, Recca- kuuuunnnnn!!!" Yanagi threw the magazine to Fuuko.  
  
" 'Twenty three to thirty points: You don't belong to each other. One is very nice, kind, and caring,' That means Yanagi," Fuuko pointed to the girl beside her. "Uh. 'and the other one is loud and careless.' That means Recca. Whew. This is so true."  
  
"FUUKO!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!!!" Recca cursed.  
  
"But WE belong to each other, right, Fuuko??" Domon winked his eyes. And he got a BIG punch as an answer.  
  
"You know, I think Fuuko-neechan's right. Yanagi-neechan's very sweet, tender-loving, nice, kind, and everything but Recca-niichan is mad, furious, crazy, nuts." Koganei muttered.  
  
"SAIHA! NADARE! HOMURA! SETSUNA! MADOKA! RUI! KOKUU! RESSHIN!!!!!!" Recca called his famed flame dragons.  
  
"YIKES! I'm sorry, RECCA-NIICHAAAAAAAN!!!!!" Koganei disappeared.  
  
Yanagi and Fuuko just sweatdropped. Mikagami nodded in agreement of Koganei's statement, while Ganko and Kondo were hugging each other in sheer terror. Domon? Nowhere to be found, thanks to Fuuko's muscular punch.  
  
Ten minutes later.the girls, Mikagami, and Kondo had finished eating. Domon was still nowhere to be found, perhaps he landed on Egypt. And.Recca Hanabishi was back with another black Kaoru Koganei.  
  
"Recca-kun? What did you do to him?" Yanagi rushed to nurse Koganei.  
  
"Err.I sorta.well.the same thing happened.again." Recca scratched his chin with his forefinger.  
  
"I didn't go with you." said Mikagami.  
  
"Yeah, take note of that. Well, I slipped because of a water puddle. But I don't know how, I was thrown, up above.maybe I slipped too hard. Anyways, I called Madoka for a barrier so I wouldn't land on solid ground. But.instead of Madoka.I made the letter of Nadare. And.I sorta murmured 'huh? Nadare?' like that, and.BOOM!! Nadare appeared and attacked the running Koganei. I DIDN'T MEAN IT.I'M SORRY HIMEEEEE!!!!" He kneeled in front of Yanagi, begging for mercy.  
  
"Sure I forgive you, Recca-kun. But, be careful, okay?"  
  
ZIPZAPZIPZAP!!! Yanagi healed Koganei's wounds. And Koganei became the natural Koganei, yelling at his fellow Hokage.  
  
"YOOUUU!!!! YOUUU!!!! YOOUUUUU!!!!!" Koganei wiggled his forefinger at Recca.  
  
"Oi, what're you doing, Fang Boy?" A familiar voice with an Osaka accent followed.  
  
"JOKER!" Koganei turned, now facing the rasta-braided freak. "AHA!! YOU!!! YOOUUUUU!!! You're the one who made Recca-niichan looped!!! YOOOUUUU WITH YOUR CURSED TAISHAKU KAITEN!!!"  
  
"Oi! Koganei-han! Don't be so ecchi ecchi!!! You hurt my feelings." snarled Joker playfully. "ITAIIII!!!" His right ear was pulled by a beautiful slender hand. "Neon-han!!!! Ay!! Ay!! That hurts!!!"  
  
Neon finally let go of Joker's ear. Joker rubbed his ear like crazy, trying to rub the pain off.  
  
"Pardon me of his behavior. He's.Joker. So, anyways, what're you guys up to? Hey, Yanagi, yeah, you, healing girl! You didn't eat your sandwich? Why? I thought it was kinda good, though! Can I have it?" Neon grabbed the sandwich on Yanagi's plate.  
  
"So, Fuuko.where have you been? We were worried." Recca was still trying to escape Koganei.  
  
"Huh? I've been.here..?? Eating with Yanagi? Duh???"  
  
"No, he meant, before that. Before you and Mikagami-sempai came to the cafeteria." Yanagi explained.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I meant. Before you and Mikagami..." Recca's voice trailed off.  
  
Neon was paying attention to the conversation. "Before Kirisawa and Mikagami.wow.yeah, you guys barely spent time together. What happened?"  
  
"SOMETHING happened!!" Joker grinned. "Something unmentionable happened between Kirisawa-han and Mikagami-han!!!!" *light bulb appeared above head* He smirked. "Now, you two.Don't keep secrets from us.he-he-he.what is it?!" Joker shot.  
  
Fuuko scowled. "We were just."  
  
"You were just what? What secrets? Hey, what's going on, guys?" Raiha appeared out of nowhere. Fuuko quickly turned her head, face ruby red. Yanagi sighed. Koganei acted like a detective. Recca, Ganko, and Neon just watched with plain confused looks on their faces. Joker was irritated, cut off by his own friend! How rude!!  
  
"Raiha-han, if you wanna know more, sit down. We'll discuss this properly." Joker lowered his cap, then coughed. "Eh-hem!! Where were we? Oh yeah. Fuuko-han! Mikagami-han! What happened?" He was fixing an imaginary tie and twirling an imaginary moustache.  
  
"We were just talking at Mi-chan's room. What's so wrong with that?" Fuuko frowned. She tried not to look at Raiha (who was pure clueless).  
  
"Really???" Joker investigated the purple haired girl even more. "You are not telling the truth, are you??" He grinned.  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"What were you talking about?" Yanagi sipped her tea. She wasn't sure Mikagami-sempai would talk to Fuuko if she didn't push him.  
  
"Err."  
  
"AHA!! You WERE lying!!! Hee-hee!!!! Joker-cule Poirot won again!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! Itai!! Neon-han!!! Be nice!!" Joker rubbed his head.  
  
"Baka."  
  
" 'Err' what, Fuuko?" Yanagi stared with puppy-dog eyes. Mikagami-sempai must be trying to comfort her.  
  
Mikagami was thinking. He couldn't let Fuuko tell the truth. Yet, he couldn't say that he was helping Fuuko out with the Raiha problem. Raiha was there.  
  
"Fuuko?"  
  
"Eh.we were talking about." Fuuko caught Mikagami's death glare. "Talking about.food. Yeah, food!! You know how he loves French food, and I love French fries." Fuuko mumbled.  
  
Raiha sweatdropped. "Mikagami-san? Food? I don't think so."  
  
"But that was the truth." Mikagami said.  
  
"Hey, I love French food!!" Joker grinned AGAIN. "Would you mind taking me to the BIGGEST French restaurant nearby?? Darling Mikagami??"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why???????"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, that was something. Typing the dialogues was hard.and I had a disaster this morning. The pages I visited were inaccessible!! YIKES!!! How sad!! There were lots of fanfics I haven't read and my damn computer lost track of it!!!! AAAARRRRRGGHHH!!!! I shouldn't be lazy reading them, though. I ignored the fanfics I opened. I made my own fic instead. Anyways.give me your comments to deja_vu12@lovemail.com . Astalabista, baby!  
  
P.S: I think there would be four or five chapters more after this.wow.it is long, huh?  
  
P.P.S: In case you're wondering, I have no idea why I included Joker and Neon. I'm starting to like the Uruha, but I still feel Kurei is a bit weird, though. But I HATE Mokuren!! Mikoto? Well.she is kinda.weird. Which one do you like better? Manga Raiha or anime Raiha? I like manga Raiha!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Two: Friends  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This part is about.I don't know. Just read, okay? And I usually change chapter titles. They don't suit! See.so don't think you can predict my stories, har-har-har! They're mysteries unable to be solved! Disclaimers: FoR cast doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuyuki Anzai, the very creative person!!  
  
  
  
  
  
After lunch, the Hokage parted ways. Recca, Yanagi, Koganei, and Ganko decided to go to the playground. Fuuko preferred a bath while Domon ate (he returned an hour later, and Yanagi healed his wounds). Mikagami chose to read a book.  
  
"Mikagami-sempai!!!" Yanagi pulled Mikagami's arm.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Really now, what were you and Fuuko talking about? So, you decided to care about her too?" Yanagi attacked with her well-known puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Mikagami frowned. What the hell is she talking about? "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.until now you have to be pushed to talk to her. But since you talked with her.seems that you're softening up, ne?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh c'mon Mikagami-sempai! You two can be good friends!"  
  
"What do you mean again?"  
  
"Uh.since she's dying for Raiha, why don't you try to comfort her? And.move her gaze from Raiha."  
  
"And." Mikagami wanted to know the continuation.  
  
"To you?" Yanagi smiled the best she could. She had to make Mikagami- sempai agree!!  
  
Mikagami snorted. Sure, he could die seeing Yanagi's smile. It was so sweet, and it showed the curves of her lips, but.nah! Making Fuuko stop thinking about Raiha and start thinking about him?! No way! Fuuko would never do that, and he would rather die than seeing Fuuko joining various fanclubs of him. He knew that Fuuko's not someone who'd be bewildered with someone, but he didn't want to have to attract her.  
  
"No. Gomen, Yanagi-san, but I'll be in my room if you need me," Mikagami released himself from Yanagi's grip, and turned away.  
  
He didn't see two black figures behind the bush.  
  
***  
  
Joker grinned his famous fang-grin. "Tee-hee."  
  
"What were they talking about? I didn't catch a bit!" Neon growled.  
  
"Oi, Neon-han, do you wanna know what Yanagi-han and Mikagami-han were talking about????" Joker offered Neon.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me."  
  
"Fuuko-han's in love.ah.how tragic."  
  
"With who?"  
  
Joker frowned. "Neon-han!! Can't you see the beautiful guy in front of you?! Who else but me? The famous Joker. aw.you must be jealous, ha, Neon- han? Don't worry.my love's for you and for you only." Joker puckered his lips.  
  
"In your dreams." Neon sent a punch to Joker's beautiful face. "I'm serious, dummy. Who's the guy.or.err.girl?"  
  
Joker just shrugged. This made Neon very angry; she delivered Neon's Special Punch-Kick Action.  
  
"OOOOOWWWW!!!! Neon-han! What a rude way to declare your love.ITAI!!!" Neon pulled his braids. "My beautiful hair!!! NEON-HAN! Play nice, will you?!"  
  
"You're starting to sound like Tsukishiro." Neon scowled.  
  
"Tee-hee." He grinned again, oh boy, does Joker love grinning!!  
  
***  
  
Fuuko was reading Danielle Steele's book while she bathed. She put it on a small table beside her, then she dipped her head in the water, making air bubbles inside.  
  
*Should I give Raiha chocolate or not?* She thought. *He must've already got lots of chocolates by now.* Fuuko murmured. *I wonder how boys think about chocolates and Valentines? Until now I still think that chocolate- giving in Valentine's Days aren't cool. Yeah. I always think that only sissy girls do this. And I am not one of them. So maybe I shouldn't. Then again, he wouldn't recognize me and my feelings. I don't know.* she thought, and closed her eyes. *I should ask Mi-chan about this. He and Raiha have a lot of things in common,* She got up, took her towel, and dried herself.  
  
She thought about wearing her usual outfit, ripped t-shirt and shorts. But.she had to make Raiha look at her. *Raiha doesn't like aggressive and hyper girls.so I think something feminine can do it.* Fuuko decided not to wear her headband today. Then, she searched her travel bag (she stayed at a cottage).  
  
Fuuko picked a sleeveless white blouse Yanagi gave her last Christmas. With detailed borders, this was the most feminine top she had. And.she gulped. She looked at a brown jeans miniskirt. This garment also came from Yanagi. It was kinda pretty when she first saw it. *Okay.for Raiha?* "For Raiha."  
  
  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Mikagami opened his door. He was a bit surprised when he saw Fuuko. He was surprised when he saw Fuuko without her usual headband. He was VERY surprised when he saw Fuuko's clothing.  
  
"Hi, Mi-chan! May I come in?" Fuuko smiled.  
  
"O.oh, yeah, sure, come in." Mikagami was in loss of words, so he swung the door to let Fuuko in.  
  
Fuuko's eyes searched Mikagami's room. So neat!! The bed was so huge and beautiful without a scratch. All the furniture in the right places. Sure, it was the cottage's default decoration, but she messed up her room just three minutes after she settled in. Her eyes found a small fridge. Ah, of course, the Fridge Boy has a fridge!  
  
She grabbed the handle, expecting that he'd only have juices and healthy drinks. But what she saw was nothing she expected. Bottles of liquor and beer, well.there was also a bottle of apple juice.but she had never seen Mikagami drink stuff like this.  
  
"You drink this?" Fuuko asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. I can't stand a glass." Fuuko uttered in amazement.  
  
"Whatever. Now what do you want?" Mikagami stared at her.  
  
"Geez. What if I say I'm only dropping by?" Fuuko retorted, kinda annoyed by Mikagami's talking.  
  
"You better get out. Is that the reason?"  
  
Fuuko sighed. "I thought we were friends, Mi-chan. But anyways, nope! That ain't my reason. I need to talk to you."  
  
Mikagami didn't want to talk about anything. But if Yanagi finds out, he was gonna be dead meat. So he decided to listen.  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
".So I thought about asking you this. Since you and Raiha have lots of things in common. Example.your hair. You're both bishounens. Your weapons, you use your ensui and he uses his katana. And.a lot more." Fuuko explained.  
  
"Uh huh. So, you don't know you wanna give him chocolate or not?" Mikagami tried to listen.  
  
Fuuko nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Think. I can't tell you anything, but if you decided to give him, I have lots of pricy chocolates in the fridge." Mikagami pointed at the fridge with his thumb.  
  
Fuuko sweatdropped. "Err.yeah, thanks. Those must be from your fans, ha?"  
  
"Yeah. Ditz."  
  
Fuuko's eyes showed concern to her friend. "Geez, Mikagami. You don't know how to appreciate girls' feelings, do you? They really care about you, and gave you chocolates.and you just give them away?"  
  
Mikagami shrugged. "They see me for what I am in the outside. No one has been able to understand my feelings. They just chase me around; they don't care about my mood nor feelings. So why should I care?" He took out a can of beer from the fridge.  
  
"No one? You mean, absolutely NO ONE?" Fuuko investigated Mikagami deeper. He has friends, doesn't he?  
  
"Well.Yanagi almost understands me.but she won't be able to realize my true feelings for her," Mikagami stared blankly at the ceiling; he dropped his body to the bed.  
  
Poor guy, Fuuko thought. "So, do you think I'll be able to understand?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Since you can't really tell Yanagi about it, why don't you just tell me?" Fuuko grinned.  
  
"And what good would that do?"  
  
"Err.I don't know. But we talked about this before, right? And I never hear you complaining about it," She smiled. "Besides, I also have no one to talk to about my feelings."  
  
"You don't say anything to Yanagi?"  
  
"No.she'd only tell her Recca-kun. Then Recca would tell Domon.and Domon would kill Raiha." She shivered at her own thought.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
Fuuko turned to face him. "But you can keep secrets, right?" She didn't know why, but she felt like sharing with this guy. And she felt comfortable with that.  
  
"Oh? Yes."  
  
"You promise???" Fuuko asked like Ganko asking for ice cream.  
  
Mikagami slightly nodded. That means he couldn't tell Yanagi too.but he also felt like sharing with her.  
  
"Thanks!!" Fuuko smiled widely.  
  
"Sure. You're welcome. Err.I think it's hot in here. Let's go to the café, okay? The café, not cafeteria." Mikagami opened his window, and he pointed to a small building.  
  
"Alright. Friends, Mi-chan?" Fuuko smiled.  
  
Mikagami returned her smile (well.he only lifts a corner of his lips.but for Mi-chan, that's a smile alright).  
  
Now, there were SIX black figures watching them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Three: Search Your Soul  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hooray! Finally, Fuuko no Miko updated her site. Thanks a lot for putting my fic up. I'll credit the others later, okay? Now, I'm trying to finish this fic as quick as I can.but it's pretty hard, though. Now, you can read.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WAAAAHHHH!!!! What were they talking about??!!!!" Kondo jumped to Ganko's head.  
  
"Ssshhh!! They might hear you!!!" Ganko pulled the stuffed fox and choked it.  
  
Joker put a hand to hold his head, thinking. "Hmm.I couldn't really hear what they were talking about. But probably Fuuko-han told Mikagami-han about her love for me. And she's afraid my very lovely Neon-han would kill her.AWWW!!! Love triangles!!! But, do not worry, Neon-han...OUCH!" Neon's fist hit his face.  
  
"Shut up. I sorta heard something.it was about.Raiha.I suppose." stated Neon.  
  
"Raiha??" Kondo scratched his furry head. "Raiha???"  
  
"What?! Raiha-han?!! Oh well, that means we can spend more time together.Neon-han." Joker grinned and showed his fangs.  
  
"I said shut up." Neon sent him a death glare.  
  
"Neon-han! How rude! For heaven's sake we were married.!!!!!" Joker crossed his hands, mocking anger. "Ey.what's this wet thing??" Joker wiggled his left leg.  
  
He turned his head, and he saw a crying and sobbing Domon. "FUUKOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY DEAR FUUKO!!! That stupid Mikagami hypnotized you!!!! FUUKO!!!!! Don't worry!! Domon Man is here!!!!" He pounded his chest and ran to the café.  
  
The rest just sweatdropped. Then Joker continued, "Koganei-han? You know what's going on?"  
  
Koganei sweatdropped. Oh no. Yanagi-neechan told him NOT to tell this to anyone. But he really couldn't keep it any longer. But...Neon almost figured it out. "Err. I don't."  
  
  
  
Mikagami called the waiter.  
  
"Yes, may I help you, sir?"  
  
"Yeah.I'd like a glass of champagne, please." Mikagami searched the menu.  
  
"One glass of champagne." The waiter scribbled something. "And you, Madame?" He looked at Fuuko.  
  
"Uh." Fuuko thought. "I just have.some cherry parfait."  
  
"Alright. I'll repeat your orders. One glass of champagne and one cherry parfait."  
  
"Yes." Mikagami answered.  
  
"One glass of champagne and one cherry parfait coming up," The waiter turned away and walked to the bar.  
  
***  
  
Fuuko twisted her spoon. "So.Mi-chan.what do you think I should do?"  
  
"It's up to you. Things have good sides and bad sides. If you decided to give him.he might see you, or he might think you're one of his fangirls. I don't know how Raiha thinks about fans, but I hate them. If you don't wanna give him, he might think you're a worthy girl that has some good taste. Or he might not recognize you at all." answered Mikagami.  
  
"Uh hum. You're right. Actually, I've been doing lots of stuff to impress Raiha these days. Can you recognize them? And some of those things bug me. They bug me a lot. So? Guess what did I do to impress him today?" Fuuko gave him a naughty grin.  
  
"Sure. You don't wear your headband. Instead, you used some feminine- smelled cologne. And you replaced your choker with that necklace," He pointed at Fuuko's neck. "Last, your garments. Blouse and miniskirt?"  
  
Fuuko was kinda surprised to know that Mikagami noticed all the changes. "What? They don't suit me??" Fuuko asked with a worried face.  
  
"Not at all. They look good at you. You're showing your girl sides."  
  
The certain purple haired girl blushed. "Geez, thanks, Mi-chan. I didn't know you can say nice things!"  
  
Mikagami snorted, "Humph."  
  
"Just kidding. Of course you can, Mi-chan. Like you said, everything has its good and bad sides. All you showed us was just your bad sides. But since you became more open now, you can show me your good sides too, ne?" Fuuko smiled.  
  
Mikagami lifted the corner of his mouth, "Sure."  
  
***  
  
"You really can't determine your feelings for Yanagi?" asked Fuuko. They've been spending three hours at the café, much to everyone's surprise. They talked about various things, and Fuuko thought they're very close now.  
  
"Uh huh. Still not sure about it." Mikagami gazed to the window.  
  
"Oh, Mi-chan! How many times should I tell you? You love her!" Fuuko made a concerned face.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah.right?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Well.probably I do. In what way, I still don't know." Mikagami murmured.  
  
Fuuko smiled, "Okay, let me give you this advice. Stop talking, keep quiet. Close your ears from all the commotion here. Close your eyes. Search your soul, your mind. Ask your heart. You have a heart, don't you? Stay in that position for five minutes, and use those five minutes to find the answer. You'll get it."  
  
Mikagami sighed, "I'm not sure about doing this."  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mikagami closed his eyes. He was so quiet, Fuuko could hear him breathe. She used this time to take a better look at him. Because of the transparency of the glass table, Fuuko could see him from head to toe.  
  
She first gazed at his shoes. Fuuko frowned. Sneakers?! Mikagami wears sneakers??! They were brown-colored. Same goes for the shoe laces. Then she looked at his pants. He wore dark denim jeans. Jeans?! What happened to Mikagami?! He was being more.casual? She took a good look at his hands and palms. The nails were perfectly trimmed. Such perfect hands, Fuuko thought.  
  
Then Fuuko started admiring his body. It was covered in a blue turtleneck jacket and a white t-shirt beneath. God, it made Mi-chan's body more.sensual. Oh geez, Fuuko sighed, he looked so sexy. *Oh no, what the hell am I thinking about.*. Before she gets more mesmerized, Fuuko chose to continue.  
  
Fuuko caught sight of his neck. His slender neck wore a cool chain necklace. *Damn, that makes him sexier* She moved on. *Okay, this is the deadliest part of all. The face that everyone would kill for.* His chin was perfectly curved, his mouth was so beautiful. His lips were so intriguing, Fuuko thought. *ARGH! Fuuko, you pervert! Quit it!* Then his cute nose. His sweet ears. And his eyes. *Lucky he closed them.or else I could drool here* Fuuko heaved a sigh of relief. Last part, his hair. The beautiful silver-blue mane was perfectly tucked in a ponytail. So beautiful.so perfect. *FUUKO KIRISAWA!!! Stop it, pervert!!* Her mind ordered. Yet, her heart was pounding like crazy. Her face became red.  
  
At this moment, Mikagami opened his eyes and he saw Fuuko looking at him. Fuuko was shocked; she showed Mikagami a very strained face.  
  
"Fuuko? You alright?" He waved his hand in front of her blushing face.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh. Yeah! Yeah, sure I'm alright, hee-hee! So.did you find the answer?" Fuuko quickly covered her red face.  
  
Mikagami sighed. "Yeah, sort of."  
  
"So? What is it?"  
  
Mikagami gazed at the ceiling. "I figured out that I've been taking Yanagi as my deceased sister. Until now I've been longing for love and affection, and Yanagi has it all. And she looks perfectly the same like Mifuyu.so I wanted to protect her. I don't want to lose my sister again, I suppose. So you were right in some ways. I do love her, as my sister."  
  
"Oh." That was what all Fuuko could say.  
  
"Thanks a lot. That method you taught me worked real well." said Mikagami. Fuuko could find honesty in his eyes. And.he smiled too, that made him sweeter.  
  
She smiled, "Sure, you're welcome! Now let me try it too. for Raiha." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
This time it is Mikagami's turn to take a closer look at her. He started with Fuuko's feet. The feet were covered with white strappy sandals. They showed her toes wiggling. He smirked. Funny. Mikagami moved on to her legs. Long, slender, beautiful legs made him raise an eyebrow. He'd never realize the beauty of Fuuko's legs. Oh well, he thought.  
  
He shifted his gaze to her miniskirt. It was a brown, jeans, cute miniskirt in two layers. They're connected by a small knot. Cute, he said in his mind. He continued to her white blouse. It had feminine borders, and the blouse showed all her curves, all in the right places. Her long, lovely arms to frame her body. And her hands with their long, slender fingers.  
  
Mikagami moved on to her neck. The lovely necklace she wore.Mifuyu had one that looked like that too. Her funny chin and her sweet lips. The funny nose she had on her face, and her beautiful eyelashes. Her hair took care of the headband's job, covering her forehead. The cute, lovely purple fringe over her face, while the rest of her hair was blown softly by the wind. *She was right. This way Raiha would definitely see her in another way.*  
  
Fuuko popped her eyes open. Mikagami almost blushed.if it wasn't for the abrupt chaos that came very shortly after that.  
  
"DOMON?!!!" Fuuko shrieked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Whew! That was a pretty long chapter, but I enjoyed writing it, though. Okay, now Team Nyan-Nyan no E-chan sent me an e-mail. Thank you! I know the first chapters are crappy and confusing, but the rest should be better (I hope). And after I finish this fic I'll make the Neon-Joker side story, 'kay ^__~! Now for the other readers.please send me comments too!! Send it to deja_vu12@lovemail.com . Thank you very much.arigatou gozaimasu! 


	7. Chapter Six

Rebel Heart  
  
Chapter Six: Closer  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm really-really sorry if this chapter's crappy. I'm losing my creative writing touch (yeah, like I ever had one) because of.school. Yeah, yeah, school's making me puke again. BLECH! I'm sick of school!!!! Wheeee.this chapter's gonna be difficult!! Bear with me!! Disclaimers: FoR and its characters belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. NOT me. Got that? Good!  
  
P.S: I just realized that I've been writing without thinking. If anyone's confused about the time.well, here's the explanation. In chapter four. "He was in his room, alone" This paragraph took place in dusk. probably 3 am in the morning. The next one "Fuuko was also in her room" That's the morning, about seven. Those become one day. Until down there *points below* . it's still one same day. I sure hope that helped!  
  
  
  
  
  
"DOMON??!!!!" Fuuko yelled, which made almost all of the customers confused.  
  
"FUUUUUUKOOOOOO!!!!!" Domon yelled too, running to Fuuko with open arms.  
  
"ARRRGGHHH!!!!! Go away!!! Shoo! Shoo!!!!" Fuuko tried to release herself from Domon's iron-like grip. "Lemme go!!! DOMON!!!"  
  
Domon finally let her go. He wiped the tears on his eyes, still sobbing a little.  
  
"Domon? What is it?" Fuuko looked concerned.  
  
"Fuuko.my dear Fuuko.what the hell are you doing here with that pervert, stupid, crazy, idiot, baka, dummy, fool, naughty, Mikagami?" Domon sniffed.  
  
"Huh?!" Fuuko was plain confused. What's he talking about?!  
  
Mikagami smirked, "I'm sorry, Domon. What did you just say about me? Pervert? Stupid? Crazy? Idiot? Baka? Dummy? Fool? Naughty?" Mikagami recited. "There seems to be a mistake, ne? C'mon, let's go outside and face my Ensui." He smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well.you were trying to get my Fuuko from me!!" Domon defended himself.  
  
Fuuko blushed. Mikagami looked very silly with that puzzled look on his face. "Huh?!"  
  
"Well, well.you were talkin', chattin'.and.umh.and.you looked so close!!!!"  
  
"Domon!! We were just sharing!!" Fuuko snarled.  
  
Now it's Domon's turn to look bewildered. "Sharing? Sharing what?"  
  
"None of your business. Now, go." Mikagami ordered. "Oh, and Fuuko, I'm really sorry but my head's kinda dizzy right now. You can tell me about that later, okay?" He got up and left.  
  
Fuuko could only say, "Oh? Yeah. Sure. Later." She smiled and she left too.  
  
The only one left was the big fool, Domon, with that mystified look on his non-bishounen face (Whee.sorry Domon!!)  
  
***  
  
Fuuko dropped herself to the bed's welcoming comfort. She sighed. Today is very weird. Really. impossible. She was actually sharing with the fridge Mikagami? And she felt at ease with that. She felt fine. She felt happy.  
  
She shook her head. Oh.there must be something wrong with him. She had never felt any joy when she's close to this guy. Instead, she felt scared. But after she took a closer look at him, she discovered the boy that was lost years ago. The cheerful, funny, happy, Tokiya Mikagami.  
  
He had never looked happy until that talk with her. Well.he didn't actually look happy, but there was a bright light in his eyes. And after that big gorilla appeared, that bright light was gone. In its place there was a solemn, cold, icy look.  
  
*Geez, too bad. That bright light sure made him cuter,* Fuuko smirked at her own thought. Since when she started to think Mikagami is cute? The sky's falling down! Pigs will fly!!! Somehow, her heart stated a denial to her statement.  
  
But she sure wanted to see him like that again. Not only because he became cuter, was he also actually softening up! Listening to her thoughts and sharing his own problems. She liked him that way. She liked him a lot. *Hmm.I wonder what can make that light appear again. Hey.wait a minute. I know!* She grinned. Yeah. She was good! She was great! She was a genius! She was happenin'!! Yeah, baby, yeah!! She's smart! *Hee-hee. I'll accomplish this task tomorrow!*  
  
Another thought came into her. *And when I tried to search my soul.I found something weird. Really weird.* Like someone was staring at her. And her heart beat faster. Faster. Faster. *God! What is happening to me?!*  
  
***  
  
Mikagami glanced at the wall clock. Already seven? Sheesh. Time flies so quickly.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
He opened the door. Yanagi? He thought it was Fuuko. Oh well.  
  
"Come in, Yanagi-san."  
  
The brown-haired girl smiled. "Great room, Mikagami-sempai!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then she turned to face him. "Mikagami-sempai, can I talk with you for a minute?"  
  
The silver-haired bishounen nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Mikagami-sempai, are you sure that you haven't change your mind about Fuuko?" asked Yanagi.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I heard from Domon that you and Fuuko were actually talking to each other at the café this afternoon. Smiling, chattering, and everything! Admit it, Mikagami-sempai. You're softening up!" Yanagi looked like a brain genius professor.  
  
Mikagami only got question marks above his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You and Fuuko are becoming friends!" The healer girl smiled cheerfully.  
  
He sighed, "Maybe we are."  
  
Yanagi continued smiling, "How do you feel about her?"  
  
"Why are you asking me that?"  
  
"Just asking!"  
  
The water wielder just put himself on his bed. "Well.she's a good listener. She's okay."  
  
"And." Yanagi had such urge for Mikagami to continue.  
  
"Okay.she's a good friend." Mikagami searched his brain.  
  
"That's it?" Yanagi asked.  
  
"That's it."  
  
She looked disappointed. "Humph. Well, Mikagami-sempai," Yanagi opened the door, "I'm sure there's something other than that. But maybe you aren't able to figure that out right now, ne? So.uh.I gotta go now. Recca-kun needs me. Just make sure you'll find the answer out someday somehow, 'kay? Bye!" She went outside and left.  
  
Mikagami smirked. As usual, 'Recca-kun needs me.' Thanks to Fuuko, he realized his feelings sooner. Or else he'd be tortured by now. Yanagi's his sister. Sister. Only sister. No more.  
  
***  
  
He glanced again at the clock. Eleven thirty pm. Gotta get to sleep.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
*What's Yanagi doing at this late hour?* He thought, but he opened the door anyways.  
  
Again, he was dumbfounded. "Fuuko?"  
  
"Yeah, Mi-chan! It's me! Sorry to bother you this late! Do you mind? You know, if you're tired.I can just go and return tomorrow." She smiled.  
  
Strangely, he didn't. "No. Come in."  
  
Fuuko lazed on Mikagami's bed, murmuring something he couldn't really catch.  
  
"Real comfy bed, Mi-chan. It's really good. Lucky you, you have your own room. My bed was all scruffy and messy, shabby and grubby all because of that stupid stuffed fox Kondo. Same goes to all the other beds. Geez! Can I sleep here, Mi-chan?" She stretched her arms, yawning.  
  
Mikagami only snorted.  
  
Fuuko tried to stop yawning, her hand waving in front of her mouth. "Yawn, yawn. Kidding."  
  
"Fuuko, just.what is it?" Mikagami lost his patience.  
  
The purple-haired wind wielder shrugged her shoulders, "I thought I might share what I got today."  
  
Mikagami frowned, what did she get???? Oh, yeah, that café incident. "Go on."  
  
"Err.I.got.nothing."  
  
He was dumbfounded again. "Huh?"  
  
"Nothing!! I don't know, I don't know!!!! My mind went BLANK and all I got was nothing!!!! I'm still not sure." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"That didn't work?" Mikagami asked with a concerned face.  
  
Fuuko blinked. Ooh? Mikagami? Concerned? Yeah, the ground would spit out apples. Cows would be born from dogs. "Eh.no." She turned her head away in embarrassment.  
  
He sighed. "How come?"  
  
"I HAVE NO IDEA!! Well, at least I figured out something!" She grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I figured that I'll give a chocolate!" Fuuko smiled the widest she could.  
  
Mikagami pointed to the fridge, "Take your pick."  
  
Fuuko shook her head hastily. "NO! I'll make my own chocolate!!"  
  
"Okay. Suit yourself."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Err.I don't know how." Fuuko tried to avoid Mikagami's death glare. "And I don't have the ingredients too." She mumbled.  
  
"I suppose you need my help?" Mikagami smirked.  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"It's eleven thirty, for heaven's sake, Fuuko!!! You can't get the ingredients now!" He was furious.  
  
Fuuko wiggled her hands in front of him. "Woow.now, Mi-chan!!! Be patient!! Stay still!!!! I think there's a 24-hour mini market nearby."  
  
"Why don't you just ask Yanagi?!"  
  
"She's asleep!"  
  
"Duh, I mean.not this late?! Earlier?!"  
  
"Err.I really wanna keep it as a secret!!! C'mon.Mi-chan!!! We're friends, right?!"  
  
Mikagami took a deep breath. Better help her. If Yanagi knows about this.whoa, she would never forgive him. Not that he still felt something for her.but having an angry sister aiming at you ain't no good, ne? For Yanagi?  
  
"For Yanagi." He murmured.  
  
"Huh? What did you just say, Mi-chan?" asked Fuuko.  
  
"Nothing. C'mon, let's go." Mikagami put on his jacket.  
  
***  
  
"White or black?" Fuuko asked to herself, "Black or white?"  
  
"Black's bitter and white's sweet."  
  
"Oh? How did you know, Mi-chan?" She turned her head to face him.  
  
Mikagami shrugged his shoulders, "Mifuyu used to make this chocolate thingy. She had a crush on this guy and she asked me to help her make it."  
  
"Which one do you like?"  
  
"None. I don't enjoy eating sweets."  
  
"Geez. Okay.I'll just take the white one!" She picked a pack from the shelf. "Now.we only need to get the sprinkles!"  
  
"Over there," Mikagami pointed at a shelf near them.  
  
"Got it! Done! We've got all the ingredients. Now let's make some chocolate, shall we?" Fuuko hurried to the cashier.  
  
Mikagami glanced at his watch, "Do we still have time? It's already one in the morning."  
  
"What???? Oh!!!! Well we better hurry up!" Fuuko threw some money on the cashier's table. "Take the change. C'MON, MI-CHAN!!!!" She grabbed Mikagami's hand and blasted out the mini-market.  
  
They left the confused cashier lady alone. "Hey.that'll be four hundred yen." She stared blankly at the one hundred yen bill Fuuko gave her. "You'll need three hundred more."  
  
***  
  
Mikagami glanced at the clock. "Hurry up, Fuuko.I need some sleep."  
  
Fuuko used his private kitchen as her workplace. She messed up, all the chocolate on the floor and everything. And she got him to teach her too. While Fuuko was still happy as ever, Mikagami's eyes had black bangs.  
  
"Wait a second, will you?! Now.after you cut the chocolate into little bricks.you melt them." Fuuko read a recipe book. "How do you melt them, Mi- chan?"  
  
"Oh, monkeys have no brain." Mikagami murmured, eyes half closed.  
  
Fuuko scowled, "Mi-chan! I ain't no monkey! Now, how do you melt them?!"  
  
"Oh yeah? You ain't no monkey? Well.monkeys can't think, just like you. Normal people would think. melt them by putting them on top of fire???" Mikagami smirked, half asleep.  
  
Fuuko grabbed the white bricks, turned on the burner, and held the bricks above the burning fire. "You mean like this?"  
  
"NO YOU BAKA!! Why don't you try putting the bricks in some pan?!!"  
  
"Oh? Okay." She turned to find the pan. "Hey.Mi-chan.where's your.Mi- chan?"  
  
Fuuko blinked. *WAAAHHH!!! Mi-chan's asleep!!!*  
  
Indeed, he was. Mikagami lay on his snuggly bed, eyes completely closed. He was snoring a bit. Fuuko was sure, his mind's already in Dream Land. Or maybe Nightmare World?! Yet, his peaceful face made Fuuko sure that his mind's in Dream Land.  
  
*Funny,* she thought. *I've never seen Mi-chan sleep like this. His expression was always.guarded. He was always ready to wake up whenever an enemy's nearby. Now.he's even snoring like a baby!* Then Fuuko frowned. *Aw, I've never realized he had such eyelashes, though. Aww.it's soooo cuteeeee..* She frowned again, *Wait a minute. What the hell am I thinking about?!*  
  
She decided he might catch a cold, sleeping just like that. She grabbed a blanket, and covered him with it. Much better, she thought. *Now.the chocolate! Since Mi-chan's asleep, I better do it myself quietly.*  
  
***  
  
The next morning.  
  
Fuuko glanced at her alarm clock. Six. *Geez. I'm still sleepy. I slept at three thirty am.But.there's something more important!*  
  
She grabbed her towel and rushed into the bathroom. *Today is officially the Valentine's Day. Yesterday was a VERY long day. And I didn't get any sleep at all. Oh.my head.* But her strong will to stay awake kept her still.  
  
*Wonder if the chocolate's good.* Fuuko thought, *I don't think so, though.there was no one to guide me.and I'm just a failure cook.All I can make is poison.* She shuddered at her own thought. Sheesh.  
  
Fuuko was done. She dried herself with the towel, and searched her travel bag, seeking for the right outfit. She thought about wearing her usual clothing, a normal tee with shorts. But then. *Feminine. That's right! Be feminine!*  
  
She got a white dress.another courtesy of Yanagi Sakoshita. It slipped from her sight yesterday. A simple, white, sleeveless dress. Afraid of the weather, she put on a brown jeans jacket. She seemed to like the combination of white and brown.  
  
While Fuuko was admiring her own reflection on the mirror, a few strands of purplish hair came to her sight. She sighed. *Right. The hair.* She couldn't find anything in her travel bag to keep her hair neat, other than her headband. She looked for something in Yanagi's hair accessories pouch.  
  
The wind wielder found a cute white bandana that suits her dress. *Perfect!*. And then her hand touched her neck. *Ah.right*. Her neck felt bare. The purple haired girl decided she would wear a brown choker, just like her normal black one. Except for the little, white, pearl pendant hanging.  
  
And then, Fuuko Kirisawa was ready.  
  
***  
  
Tokiya Mikagami woke up from his sleep. Thanks to someone knocking on the door.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
He opened it. "What're you doing this early?" Mikagami sent a death glare to the ever so happy Fuuko.  
  
"Nothing! Just wanna have breakfast with you." Fuuko's voice trailed off. Mikagami was still in his pajamas. Nothing fancy, just normal, simple, blue pajamas. Without any patterns. Just.blue.  
  
"Whoops. Well, now, get dressed!! Hurry up! I'll give you exactly seven minutes to bathe, and dress." She glanced at her watch. "Three.two.one."  
  
"And who are you to boss me?" Mikagami asked, forever, in his special, solemn, way.  
  
Fuuko put her hands on her hips. "I don't know who the hell I am! Just, go, go!!! There's something important!! GOO!!!"  
  
"Whatever." With that, he turned back, entering his bathroom, leaving the door opened.  
  
Fuuko came inside his cottage. Then she peeked into his kitchen. Uh, oh. Messy. Chocolate. Everywhere. And the worst thing was.she's responsible for all this.  
  
"MI-CHAN!!! HURRY UP!! YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES!!" She yelled.  
  
Fuuko heard the bathroom door opened. "I'm done."  
  
She could only open her mouth, agape, amazed.  
  
Mikagami was standing in front of the bathroom door, drying his silver-blue hair. Fuuko's eyes scanned every part of him. *Beautiful.* And she felt her heart pounding. Faster. Faster. *What the hell is it?! AARRGGHHHH!!!* And she realized, she was staring at him, almost drooling, just like his normal fangirls. She had to cover it up.  
  
"WAAAAHHHH!!!!!! I'm impressed, Mi-chan!!! How did you manage to do that in.five minutes??" She clapped her hands.  
  
"None of you business. Now I'm giving you exactly seven minutes to clean up my kitchen." He glanced to the clock. "Begin."  
  
The purple haired girl shook her head. "No way! I'll clean that up later. Now, you come with me!" She grabbed her hair and dragged him outside.  
  
***  
  
They took their normal place at the café.  
  
"So?" Mikagami started the conversation.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So what the HELL is it?!"  
  
"Whoa, Mi-chan! Be patient, duh!! I just wanna give you this!" Fuuko inserted her hand into her jacket's pocket, fumbled for something.  
  
"Here."  
  
Mikagami frowned. It was a beautiful, dark, blue box with silver glitters on it. Neatly tied up by a pale blue ribbon. He opened the box.  
  
Chocolate.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yikes!! I KNOW, I KNOW!!! THIS IS WAY TOO CRAPPY!!!! This is WORSE than I expected!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!! Danger! The characters are too OOC, huh? And it's stupid too. FOR PETE'S SAKE, I NEED COMMENTS, PEOPLE!!! Comments make me improve!!! You want a better fic? You gimme comments. Nice trade, huh? PLEASE!! I'm begging you!!!!! GIMME YOUR COMMENTS!!!! I SWEAR, this fic's gonna be better if you do. Arigatou gozaimasu!!! Send me your e-mails to deja_vu12@lovemail.com , 'kay?!  
  
  
  
  
  
PART TWO: Heart  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Whew. At least a better title. I like that word. "Heart" . It's simple.but I love the word. Thanks to my biggest idol EVER, Britney, for giving me the inspiration ^___^!! Anyways.I decided to chop off some useless stuff and rush to the ending. It's better, I'm telling you. Before I go completely nuts and can't even spell "fic". To prevent me from going to the psycho hospital, send me your comments to deja_vu12@lovemail.com . I accept ANYTHING!  
  
***  
  
Chocolate.  
  
Mikagami could only gaze to the little sweet in the box, covered by streamers.  
  
"So? Whadda you think?" Fuuko asked, grinning widely.  
  
The Ensui master lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Fuuko snorted, "I know you received TONS of chocolates already, but I just wanna give you some more. You can just throw it away. It must taste like poison, ne?"  
  
Mikagami shrugged, "Nah, I don't know. Probably yes, considering the mess you made in my kitchen. But.why are you giving me this anyway? You said you're not one of the ditz."  
  
The certain wind wielder closed her eyes, using her palms to support her head. "I'm not.I hope. I also have no idea why am I giving you this."  
  
He twitched a brow.  
  
"But.maybe as a thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. Thanks a lot for helping me out. I thought you're not one caring person, Mi-chan. But I guess you are.ha? I've never thought you'd do something so nice, like that. Arigatou, Mi-chan." She smiled.  
  
He smirked. Humph. If only she knew the truth. But he didn't want her to know, why? He didn't know.  
  
She continued, "I mean.I don't know why, but thanks to you, I recovered. I did. I don't know, but Yanagi's crying, Recca's soothing, and Domon's pleading didn't seem to work, at all. But.just.one word from you." Fuuko blushed. That sounds like a common line in the movies.  
  
"Sincere. Such a hard word for you to pronounce, ne, Mi-chan? But.arigatou for showing that to me. It really helped, believe me. And this.silly.love.on Raiha." Fuuko lowered her head, not letting Mikagami see her eyes.  
  
She stopped talking for a while.  
  
"Fuuko?"  
  
"And.silly.love.on.Raiha..." She ceased, trying to breathe. "Is over."  
  
Mikagami seemed concerned. "Tell me about that."  
  
"Over. I just got that answer.last night.I have never loved Raiha. At all. No. It was just a silly.child's crush.but.I just can't believe it. All those tears.all those sleepless nights.for nothing?? I was kind of disappointed when I realized this, but I also felt relieved. I could've got more pain. And now I can stop."  
  
Mikagami saw tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Fuuko.don't cry. Please.do not cry. Don't shed tears again." said Mikagami with a very soft tone.that touched Fuuko's heart. Big mistake. This made her sob more.  
  
*My love.for Raiha.has never existed.*  
  
*But.my heart.there's still something bothering it.*  
  
*No.it can't be.*  
  
*Mikagami.please.go.you're making me confused.*  
  
*Confused on everything.*  
  
*Stop disturbing my peace.*  
  
*Stop these tears.*  
  
*Stop me from falling in love with you.*  
  
Mikagami reached out his hand, to wipe Fuuko's streaming tears. "Fuuko.cease it. You won't get anything from crying."  
  
*His hand.*  
  
Fuuko held on to his hand, which made Mikagami completely confused.  
  
*So soft.soothing.helping me out.*  
  
"I'm so stupid."  
  
Mikagami had question marks above his head. "Huh?!"  
  
"Fuuko no baka. BAKA!" She let her rage flew out. Then she started slapping herself. This caught every customer's attention. Especially Mikagami's.  
  
"Fuuko?!" He frowned.  
  
That woke her up. *What the HELL am I doing?! I have to cool down!*  
  
"Err.I just remembered something.Mi-chan.I got.erm.an appointment.With.er.Yanagi!! Yeah!!! Yanagi! I wanna talk to her about.eh.monkeys??? Yeah, whatever!! MONKEYS!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! Since you called me a monkey, and you called Domon a gorilla, and you called Recca a sea-monkey.I got this.err.this special interest on primates!! That's right!! And now, Yanagi's helping me in a research on. eh.orangutans! They're one of the monkey-ape families!! I wanna know.er.what do orangutans and monkeys have in common!!!! Okay, now.eh.see yaaaaa!!!!!" She burst through the door, leaving a dumbfounded Mikagami.  
  
"Monkeys?"  
  
He snapped out of it. What happened?  
  
He glanced at his forefinger and middle finger. Wet. Tears. Fuuko's. Beyond his usual awareness, he gently pressed them against his lips. Softly.  
  
***  
  
Fuuko ran and ran. Tears came streaming down. Her heart felt like it was torn to little pieces. It hurt.  
  
*I do NOT love Raiha.*  
  
*And I have never had love him.*  
  
*My heart.*  
  
*Aches.*  
  
*That DAMN Raiha!*  
  
*Why is my heart going against my will?!*  
  
She saw a big tree. The wind wielder quickly sat on the wide, wooden swing that was hanging. Behind her was the ballroom. Her ears could hear the song playing inside.  
  
Heart, I know love's been hard on you,  
  
And I'm sorry for the things I've put you through,  
  
Before, you start to break on me, or ask for sympathy,  
  
I need to make you see,  
  
She tried to understand her own heart.  
  
*Love's been hard on you. Sorry I've put you through a lot of difficult times.*  
  
*But before you start to break me down.or ask me for anything else.*  
  
*You just have to know.*  
  
  
  
Oh heart, I'm not sure it's been long enough,  
  
To say that I feel is really love,  
  
There is just one way to learn,  
  
Sometimes we'll get burned,  
  
And right now it's our turn  
  
*Heart.please listen to me for once.*  
  
*It was only for a short while, and I don't think what I felt was really.love.*  
  
*We have to take chances and risks.*  
  
*And because of that.we were hurt. Risks.*  
  
Give it time,  
  
Help me through,  
  
Heart we can do this together,  
  
You're my strength,  
  
You're my soul,  
  
I need you now more than ever  
  
*C'mon, heart.listen to me. We need time.*  
  
*And I need you.*  
  
*We can do this together.*  
  
*I really need you. You have to help me again.*  
  
*You are my fuel. Without you I can't do anything.*  
  
*I need you right now.*  
  
Heart, all the hurt will soon be gone,  
  
If you, if you just keep on beating strong,  
  
You will always be my friend,  
  
So keep on hanging in,  
  
And we'll find love again  
  
*Heart.c'mon. Don't give up.*  
  
*If you keep on going.We can do it.*  
  
*I'll always be there for you.*  
  
*So let's stay together. Keep on hanging.*  
  
*And we'll find the true love.*  
  
Give it time (give it time),  
  
Help me through (help me),  
  
Heart we can do this together,  
  
You're my strength (you're my strength),  
  
You're my soul,  
  
I need you now more than ever.  
  
*Give me another chance.*  
  
*I swear I won't disappoint you.*  
  
*Heart.I need you.*  
  
*You're the only one who can help me.*  
  
*I do. I do. I really, really need you.*  
  
Heart, I know I've been hard on you,  
  
I'm sorry for the things I've put you through,  
  
Please, don't you break on me, I need to make you see,  
  
It wasn't meant to be,  
  
'Cause you will always be my friend,  
  
So keep on hangin' in,  
  
And we'll find love again.  
  
*Not only love, but I also hurt you.*  
  
*Once again, forgive me.*  
  
*Don't go, do not leave me!*  
  
*It wasn't supposed to be that way.*  
  
*Coz, you're my friend.*  
  
*Let's stay together.*  
  
*And we'll meet another true love.*  
  
***  
  
Yanagi was heading to her cottage when she saw Fuuko.  
  
"Fuuko!" She waved an arm.  
  
The purple haired girl didn't realize anything. Yanagi decided to surprise her. She made her way behind Fuuko, and.  
  
"What is it, Yanagi?"  
  
Yanagi threw her arms in the air to show her disappointment. "I thought you were unaware of me!"  
  
"I am always aware. I'm a fighter." Fuuko said sternly.  
  
Yanagi sat beside the wind wielder. "Well, well, are we having a bad mood today. What's up, Fuuko?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The healer girl shook her head slowly, "Yare.yare.Fuuko. How many times should I tell you? You have to learn to tell the truth. Lying isn't good."  
  
She was just like a teacher, and that definitely annoyed Fuuko. "I'm not feeling good."  
  
Yanagi's eyes widened, "What is it, Fuuko?! Are you hurt?!"  
  
"No."  
  
*Not in the outside.* She added to herself.  
  
"You can share with me. Even though it's kind of weird.you usually talk to Mikagami-sempai." Yanagi smiled.  
  
*I want to.* Fuuko's heart answered. But her mind didn't want to admit it. Her mind was still stubborn.  
  
*You told me to work with you!!* Her heart became rebellious.  
  
"Rebel heart." Fuuko muttered.  
  
"What did you say, Fuuko?"  
  
"Nothing. Er.Yanagi, it's really nice that you wanna share with me. However.I have something important to do. Please.I'll be in my room if you need me." Fuuko stood up.  
  
"Fuuko."  
  
"See you." She left.  
  
***  
  
She didn't actually go to her room. Instead, she wandered off to another side of the park.  
  
"Now what do you want, Heart?" She asked to no one in particular.  
  
*I want you to listen to me.* Her heart answered.  
  
"Okay, so blabber out. I don't mind listening to you for a while. I'm dead bored." She gazed off to the clouds.  
  
*I want to ask you something, Fuuko Kirisawa. What do you want now?*  
  
"You ask me. I dunno. I have no idea. Aren't you the one who's supposed to tell me what to do?" She ignored the stares from the people passing by.  
  
*And I'm letting you decide now. Only for now. You use that chance properly.*  
  
"I don't know. You're supposed to guide me, Heart." Fuuko snickered.  
  
*You know what you want. Stop denying, Kirisawa.*  
  
"I don't! Stop bugging me, Heart."  
  
*Fine.*  
  
"No! No!!! I was kidding!! Don't leave me!!" Her hands reached into the air, as if they were holding onto something.  
  
*Tee-hee. You need me, huh?* It's time for her heart to snicker.  
  
"Yeah, you lousy little heart. I need you. But.really.I don't know what I want. I'm confused."  
  
*You want love. No. You need love. You need love as much as you need me. You're craving for love.*  
  
"I am?"  
  
*You are.*  
  
"But.I just.lost love."  
  
*You said it yourself, we'll find love again.*  
  
"But.it'll take a lot of time to retrieve the lost love."  
  
*What're you talking about? It's already in front of your eyes, you dimwit!*  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
*You already found it. Thanks to me, of course.*  
  
"Sheesh. I found it?! Where?" More stares came from passer-bys.  
  
*You know.*  
  
"I don't!"  
  
*Ahh.you can't lie to me. I'm your own heart, baka. C'mon.* It seemed like her heart was just grinning sheepishly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
*Yare-yare.It's HIM, you baka.*  
  
"Him who?"  
  
*Him.him!!*  
  
"Him who?!"  
  
*Er.I suppose that should be kept as a secret.*  
  
"Heart no baka!"  
  
*Hey! Be nice, duh!!! Don't worry, Fuuko. You'll get the answer, sooner or later. Just wait. It's not my job to tell you. You can find it.*  
  
"BAKAAAA!!!!"  
  
*.Just remember that your heart will always be with you.*  
  
"HEART NO BAKA-BAKA-BAAAKAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
People passing could only stare in plain confused looks.  
  
*.For ever and ever...*  
  
"BAAAAAAAAKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*YIKES!!! FUUKO KIRISAWA!! I get the idea, I get the point!! Quit yelling! You're embarrassing me.*  
  
Fuuko calmed down easily.  
  
*Atta girl.*  
  
"Now tell me."  
  
*The 'guy' is.*  
  
"Who?!"  
  
*Or, should I say. the 'man' is.*  
  
"Who?!?!?!"  
  
*Or.the 'boy' might be better.since he ain't an adult yet.*  
  
"Who???!?!?!?!"  
  
*Or.maybe 'guy' suits him better.*  
  
"AAARRGHHH!!!! QUIT YOUR GODDAMN BLABBERING AND JUST SPIT IT OUT!!!!" Fuuko shrieked.  
  
No doubt about it, everyone's eyes were on Fuuko.  
  
*I said, quit embarrassing me! Okay.he's.*  
  
"Who?!"  
  
*He is.*  
  
"He is who?!"  
  
*He is.hachoo! Sorry 'bout that ~sniff~ sorry. Caught a cold recently.*  
  
Fuuko was about to yell again when.  
  
*Mikagami.*  
  
***  
  
Fuuko Kirisawa, 16 years old. Frozen.  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
*Uh huh. Should've keep it as a secret, ne? Told ya you ain't supposed to know.* Her heart muttered.  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
*Mikagami. Yeah. Face it!*  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
*Alright-tee! It's Mi-chan.*  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
*YEAH, YEAH!!! IT'S MI-CHAN!!! GOT IT! You got the idea, I got the idea, now shut up!*  
  
"Rude heart."  
  
"Rebel heart."  
  
*Re.bel?*  
  
"Rebel."  
  
*Why? I just told you the truth.*  
  
"You know I don't have any feeling towards him."  
  
*Stop being stubborn, Kirisawa! You're in love with Mikagami!*  
  
"Mi-chan."  
  
"Fuuko?" Yanagi's head popped in.  
  
"YIKEEEESSSSS!!!!!!! Good Kami! Yanagi!!" Fuuko held on to her heart, gasping for air. She didn't want to lose her heart now, she needed one.  
  
"It's alright! It's alright! It's only me!" Yanagi tried to calm her down, to no avail. She held Fuuko's hands, not letting them hurt herself, but Fuuko just kept on struggling.  
  
"IT'S ME!! YANAGI!!"  
  
At last, Fuuko stopped struggling and calmed down. "What is it, Yanagi?"  
  
"Nothing. I was only about to get back when I saw you.talking to yourself. What has gotten into you? And why did you keep saying Mikagami-sempai's name?" Yanagi asked, shooting Fuuko her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Err.nothing." Fuuko shrugged.  
  
Yanagi sat down beside her, gazing to the clouds, "Y'know, it's kind of weird. I mean, you two barely have something in common, ne?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yanagi continued, "And.in just three days you became so close to each other."  
  
Fuuko felt her cheek turned red. *And in three days you fall in love with him too,* her heart added.  
  
"Now you be quiet!" Fuuko said quietly.  
  
"And.it's pretty weird that Mikagami-sempai isn't annoyed." said the healer, now facing Fuuko.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh. And it's weird too.considering that I had to push him to help you."  
  
Fuuko froze.  
  
"Fuuko? You okay?" Yanagi waved her hand in front of Fuuko's face. "Yo- hoo! Fuuko!"  
  
*Uh oh.*  
  
*Big mistake.*  
  
"I'm . I'm sorry, Yanagi.what did you say earlier?" Fuuko snapped out from her sudden trance.  
  
"Yo-hoo." answered the brown-haired girl plainly.  
  
"No, no, before that."  
  
"Oh. You mean when I said that I had to push Mikagami-sempai to help you?" She recited.  
  
The wind wielder felt like her world stopped spinning. "You mean."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean.he didn't do that because he wants to?"  
  
"Er.no. But that doesn't seem to be the problem now, ne? He's really softening up."  
  
"You had to push him?"  
  
"Not only me, but also Recca, Domon-okay, not Domon-Kaoru, Ganko, Kagerou- san.practically everyone minus Domon." Yanagi added.  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"And Mikagami-sempai was very reluctant too."  
  
"Reluctant?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"It wasn't his sincerity?"  
  
"Heck, no! Why did you think about that? You know Mikagami-sempai."  
  
Fuuko's heart sweatdropped, *Oi, oi.this girl is VERY unaware of what's she talking about.*  
  
"So.let me get the point. YOU plotted all of this???"  
  
"Erm.yeah. Gomen, Fuuko, but we couldn't stand you." Yanagi pleaded for sorry.  
  
Fuuko didn't say anything.  
  
"Fuuko?"  
  
She snapped outta it again, "Eh, yes, sure, Yanagi. It's really nice that you want to help me once again.but it's really unnecessary. Arigatou. I just remembered.I have something very-very-very important to do. See ya!!" Fuuko ran, leaving the puzzled Yanagi behind.  
  
***  
  
She didn't cry.  
  
Why?  
  
She didn't need to cry.  
  
Why?  
  
Because she ain't a sissy girl.  
  
Or.  
  
She didn't have anymore tears left.  
  
***  
  
It was already three thirty pm, and Fuuko had been avoiding Mikagami ever since.  
  
*Oh, Kirisawa, I know it's hard, but you have to face it!* Her heart yelled at her.  
  
"Face what?" The wind wielder was sitting in the ballroom's corner, alone. She was drinking her fifth glass of vodka. Stressed.  
  
*You're disappointed in Mikagami!*  
  
"."  
  
*You love him, don't you?*  
  
"I do?"  
  
*You do. But you can't stand the fact that he didn't help you sincerely. What can we do? You fell in love, and now I can do nothing to get you out.* Her heart stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I do, huh?"  
  
*Yes. Don't you get it? You love him all along.*  
  
"But I don't wanna love him!" Fuuko refused to give up. Luckily, she was at the bar. People would think she's drunk. Well.she WAS drunk.  
  
*Can't your mind work with me for a while?! Your heart knows you better!!*  
  
"I don't wanna love him! And no one is the boss of me!!!!! SO I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER LOVE MIKAGAMI!!!!!!!" bellowed Fuuko, out loud.  
  
*Baka. Your heart knows you, and your heart shall always lead you to the better thing for you. You love him, and that is not bad.*  
  
"I DON'T!"  
  
*You'll never change. You love him, and that's final.*  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
*Don't be stubborn, Kirisawa.* Her heart said.  
  
"YOU are the stubborn one!!!! Why don't you listen to ME for a while, bitch?!!!" Fuuko cried. True, tears were dwelling again on her eyes.  
  
Her heart only said, *I'm tired of arguing with you. Fine if you want it that way. I'm outta here.*  
  
Fuuko's chest felt like it was burned.  
  
"Why.Heart? Why don't you listen to me.?? We can work together, you know. You don't have to leave me alone." Fuuko whispered. She's officially crying.  
  
She tried to stop her sobbing. "I need you.to support me. Not to make things harder."  
  
Fuuko heard the song again.  
  
Oh heart, I'm not sure it's been long enough,  
  
To say that I feel is really love,  
  
There is just one way to learn,  
  
Sometimes we'll get burned,  
  
And right now it's our turn  
  
~Heart. Why are you so sure that I love him?~ Fuuko's mind asked.  
  
~It's not like I fell head over heels when I see him, right?~  
  
~It must be a mistake~  
  
She kept trying to confront her heart to agree with her mind.to no avail.  
  
***  
  
When the 12th glass was over, Fuuko Kirisawa was near collapsing.  
  
~Gimme a hint.~ She pleaded to her heart.  
  
*Search your soul.*  
  
Fuuko got the hint. "Search your soul." she repeated.  
  
"That's right.search.your.soul." The wind wielder muttered.  
  
So she closed her eyes, relaxed her mind. Trying to search her soul. Search for the answer. Search for the only hope. But her dizzy head didn't help her a bit. Her sight was rather foggy, and her head was hurting like crazy. After all, she was a light drinker.  
  
"Fuuko-san?" A voice slipped through her ears. A familiar voice.  
  
She tried to pay attention but she couldn't. All she could say was. "Yeaaaahhh.???"  
  
"It's me. Raiha." The voice introduced the speaker.  
  
Fuuko was still drunk.it took her a few seconds before she snapped. "Raihaaaaaa..oooohhhh yeeeesssss.Raaaaiiiiihhhaaaaaaaa......RAIHA?!!??!?!?!?" She jumped backwards in TOTAL surprise.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Raiha. Fuuko-san, you alright?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"So.er.I want to talk to you about something.do you mind?"  
  
"Heck, no!! What is it?!"  
  
"It's kind of.private. Mind if I take you to more privacy?"  
  
"Okay.whatever.sure." Fuuko was still drunk, though.  
  
Raiha had to drag her out of the ballroom, into the.café.  
  
They missed something. Or someone, perhaps. Mikagami was staring coldly at the both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wheeeeeee!!!! Finally!! Chapter six done!!!! Yippee!!! It's really unusual, y'know. I wrote this chapter in.about.two weeks. The previous ones.I did it in only a day. Must be school, AGAIN. Sheesh! I had the intention to make it longer, but I decided it's long enough ^__^;;; Where's my creativity????!!!! And the story's getting crappier. I want to insert some more Uruha scenes.but I have no idea where to put them. Anyways, since someone had actually ASKED me to write a side story about Neon- Joker's wedding, I'll think about it. Personally, I don't know what to write ^__^ . And I'm collecting fanfics on Aoshi-Misao. I love those two! Anyways, PLEASE send your comments to deja_vu12@lovemail.com Of course, I accept flames as well ^_^;;; And I think Raiha is VERY OOC here, ha? I really love manga Raiha.but anime Raiha makes me sick. Yuck! Love Joker, Neon.they're the best of the Uruha!! And for some curse words I used here.I am officially underage. So don't expect me to use more in the upcoming chapter. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Rebel Heart  
  
Chapter Seven: Confessions  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Finally!!! The ending chapter!!!! I personally think that seven chaps are too many. But I can't squeeze anything more. Sorry about that. After all, this is my VERY FIRST Fanfiction which is made with NO consideration *sweatdrop*. I hope I can make a sequel to this.but I don't really like sequels.they're just boring. Honestly.I'm not very sure where am I gonna end this fic. Bear with me, MWAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!! Disclaimers: All characters belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. I do not own anything-except the story. I'm best buds with poverty, so don't ever think of suing me. Please. Oh, and additional info: words with *.* are Fuuko's Heart's thoughts. I want to make her Heart a different personality here, apart from the true her. And words with ~.~ are Fuuko's Mind, another different personality in one. Mind is more dominant than Heart, however. Words with '.' are Fuuko's inner self. The confused one here is Fuuko's inner self. Now, we're all settled, let's move on, shall we? WARNING: LONG CHAPTER. LONG. LOOOONGG!!!! Well ... in my standards, it's long, though.  
  
P.S: I completely understand that Fuuko's very OOC here, and if you wanna know why.here's the explanation. She was drop dead defenseless against love. Really mushy and.yucky. But I can't think of any other reason, so.that's it.  
  
***   
  
  
  
Fuuko sat on her usual seat. The only difference was.it's not Mikagami sitting with her. It was Raiha.  
  
"So." Fuuko said, rather tipsy, "What is it that you wanna tell me??"  
  
Raiha was gazing at the floor. He looked.nervous.  
  
"Raiha? Hey? You okay?? Hellooooo."  
  
The purple haired ninja snapped out of it, "Oh yeah. Sure. I'm just fine."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So."  
  
"Sooo????"  
  
"So."  
  
Fuuko smirked. This "so-so-so" conversation was quite.familiar. She missed the silver haired Ensui master.  
  
"So what the hell is it?"  
  
"Well.Fuuko-san..." Raiha move his gaze to the ceiling. "I just want to tell you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
***  
  
*Whoa.*  
  
~Geez.~  
  
"NANIII???!!!??!!"  
  
Raiha tried to look into Fuuko's bewildered eyes. "It's true... I'm not lying. I love you. I didn't have the confidence to confess it."  
  
Fuuko's jaw dropped.  
  
'Impossible.' Her true self said, 'Impossible.'  
  
"I'm sorry if I surprise you, Fuuko-san. But.I can't hold it anymore. Maybe I'm too overacting.but I have a hint of jealousy whenever you're around Mikagami-san." admitted Raiha.  
  
She felt soft tears came rolling down her cheek.  
  
"No, Fuuko-san...don't cry.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.did I say something? Whatever it was, I take it back! Please." Raiha reached out his hand to wipe the tears.  
  
*Ouch.*  
  
~WHOA!!!! Heart, I need your help!~  
  
*No way. You dumped me, Mind!~  
  
~Gomen!!! Now please.help me!~  
  
*Never.*  
  
~I'll give you a treat.~  
  
*Like what?*  
  
~I'll let you control Fuuko for one week!~  
  
*That's cool. Deal!*  
  
---  
  
"Fuuko-san, you alright? Please.stop crying.oh.if you don't want me to be here.I'll go. Just.stop crying. please." Raiha begged.  
  
*You're too kind, Raiha.* But Fuuko nodded.  
  
"Gomen nasai. Ja, sayonara, Fuuko-san." Raiha stood up, and left.  
  
---  
  
Fuuko was sitting alone in the café, sobbing. She fought to stop crying, but she couldn't. She needed someone to stop her. But who? After all, she was alone. Alone. Without her heart.  
  
*Tsk, tsk, tsk.*  
  
"What is it, Heart?" she whispered between her sobbing.  
  
*Tragic.*  
  
"I know. What should I do?"  
  
*Why don't you search your soul?*  
  
"Do I have a soul?"  
  
*Yes, you do. Try it.*  
  
"Okay."  
  
She tried once again. Closed her eyes, stopped her sobs.  
  
"I can't."  
  
*No?*  
  
"Can't."  
  
*Hn.*  
  
"Why?? Heart, WHY? I wanna know why?!!"  
  
*Why what?*  
  
"Why now?!! Why not yesterday? When I still loved him?!! He's too late."  
  
*You know guys. They're stupid fools.*  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why now? Why when I already found another person??"  
  
*Mikagami, eh?*  
  
"Mikagami." She burst into sobs. "Why? Love is making fun of me. Keeps toying with me. I'm just a toy for love. Why? Why?? Why? I always have unrequited love. Heart...I wanna know...I wanna know... what actually is love?"  
  
*So many questions you ask.which nobody can answer.*  
  
*You can find the answer yourself.*  
  
"I think I know it."  
  
*You do?*  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*What is it?*  
  
"I'll end all of this."  
  
*You mean?*  
  
"Yes."  
  
She left the café, and went inside a drugstore.  
  
---  
  
*author suddenly appears*  
  
Author: WHEE!!!  
  
Fuuko: What're you doin' here?! You ain't supposed to show up yet!!!  
  
Author: Why should I care?! I wanna tell the readers something.  
  
Fuuko: I can be the one to tell them.  
  
Author: Nah, I'll do it myself.  
  
Fuuko: I'll give you seven minutes, how's that?  
  
Author: Okay.  
  
Fuuko: Okay.  
  
Author: I'm sorry, all you readers out there. The story is getting crappier and crappier. I don't know how to bring out the ideas I have in my head.so maybe it's kinda rushed up. Gomen, ne. And yeah, words in ... are supposed to be italicized, but if you read this in ff.net...italicize them yourself. Gomen...  
  
Fuuko: That's it?  
  
Author: That's it.  
  
Fuuko: Cool.  
  
Author: Fine.  
  
Fuuko: Great.  
  
Author: Super.  
  
Fuuko: Awesome.  
  
Author: Lovely.  
  
Fuuko: Sweet.well let's just quit this and move on to the story.  
  
Author: Perfect.  
  
*author and Fuuko suddenly disappear*  
  
---  
  
*Fuuko Kirisawa! Are you out of your mind?!* shrieked Fuuko's heart.  
  
~Yeah, Fuuko!!! Get real!!~ Her mind said.  
  
"Why are you so noisy? This is the right thing to do to end all of this."  
  
*You're a coward.*  
  
"What?"  
  
*You're running away from the truth, Fuuko.*  
  
"Why, you." But Fuuko knew, her heart would never shut up. So she didn't bother arguing with it anymore.  
  
She took out a small bottle from her jacket's pocket. The wind wielder shook it a few times, and took out two small, green balls from it. She reached out for a glass of water she brought in with her, and dropped the balls in. The water suddenly turned green.  
  
"So.this is the end, eh, Heart?"  
  
*No.*  
  
"Shut up. Well.this is bye-bye then," Fuuko took a cutter, and drew its blade out.  
  
The purple haired girl took a better look at the premises. A bathroom. White tiles all over. A bathtub. Hot water drained from the tap.  
  
"Huh. Nothing special, eh? Oh well." She lifted the glass, "Cheers."  
  
"FUUKOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
That really shocked her, "Yanagi?"  
  
"FUUKOO!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING THERE?!!!?!?!!!"  
  
*So she got here earlier than you expected.*  
  
"Yeah. She must've read the note I left outside," Fuuko muttered under her breath.  
  
"FUUKO!!! OPEEEEEEN THE DOOOOORRRRRR!!!!!!!!" Yanagi pounded the door.  
  
Fuuko sighed, "Yanagi, I'm alright."  
  
"OPEEEEN ITTTT!!!!"  
  
The wind wielder ignored the yelling and pounding. She continued what she had done earlier.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
She drank the green liquid. Suddenly, her sight blurred. Her head was woozy. She tried to survive her last seconds. The frustrated girl placed the cutter's blade about one centimeter above her left hand's wrist. She felt a little hesitated, before she pressed the blade deeper in.  
  
Strangely, she didn't feel anything. She couldn't feel any pain, at all. Must've been the green liquid. It freed her from any pain. Too bad. If she got that liquid earlier, she wouldn't have to do this, since she wouldn't get hurt. After all, she did this only because she didn't want to receive pain anymore.  
  
"FUUUKOOOO!!!!! OPEEEEN UP!!!!!"  
  
"Goodbye, Yanagi-chan," Fuuko smiled at the door.  
  
She pressed the blade deeper, "This is for Raiha."  
  
Her eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. "And.this.is.for.Mikagami." Deeper.  
  
***  
  
Mikagami's cell phone rang.  
  
"An SMS. From Fuuko." He twitched a brow, "Two messages."  
  
He viewed the first message which was sent earlier.  
  
Hey, Mikagami. Fuuko here. I've been thinking about lots of stuff, and I need to tell you something. Please.I need you here and now. I need your help. My time is only an hour from the second you get this message. Please.  
  
What did it mean, he didn't know. It was sent an hour ago. His cell phone was left re-charged in his room. That means.the time limit.is now. Since he didn't understand, he didn't proceed to do anything. But he opened the new message that was just sent.  
  
Oh. I see. You're busy, eh, Mi-chan? Well, I'm sorry for bothering you. After I think about it, this is all stupid. Anyways, since the time limit is over, and you won't be coming anyways.that means it's over. I won't be able to see you again, from now on. Just wanna say thanks for everything you gave me, that's really worthy. Really. I'll always miss you.forever. Do you believe in reincarnations? Unfortunately, I don't. Do you? Well.since I don't believe in them, I suppose all I can say is this: If only reincarnations were real, I wish I could see you in the next life await me. So I could do what I want to do in the previous life. However.I think it'll only be a longing.for eternity. Humph. Must've written too much. I'll miss you.sayonara, Mi-chan.1  
  
*What the hell is this?!* He cursed silently. What happened to the Fuuko Kirisawa he knew???!!! She was so.pessimistic. The other Fuuko always thinks positively.  
  
But, for once, his heart beat faster. Faster. He suddenly felt worry for the girl. Worry?! Now where did that come from?! He felt desperately anxious. His inner feelings were telling him to go to Fuuko's cottage. Why? He didn't know. But, the Ensui wielder decided to listen for once. What? It wouldn't do him any harm, would it?  
  
He grabbed his coat, opened the door, and ran like wild. It was raining outside. He didn't care. His coat's hood was wet. His body was wet. The water blurred his sight. *Damn.* He said to himself. Water was his element!! Why was it going against his will? But he didn't have the time to care. His anxiousness drove him crazy.  
  
The silver haired boy opened the cottage's door. He saw a pounding creature, named Yanagi.  
  
"Mikagami-sempaiiii!!!!!!" She ran into him, bursting to tears.  
  
"Yanagi-san.calm down.what is it?" He tried to calm her down, betraying his own worry.  
  
The healer sobbed loudly, and tried to say something between her tears. "Fuuko.it's Fuuko."  
  
"What's with Fuuko?" Mikagami's voice was full of concern and anxiousness.  
  
Yanagi handed his a piece of rumpled paper. "She.she locked herself inside the bathroom.leaving this note.she.she's."  
  
Mikagami read the note.  
  
To Yanagi, from Fuuko.  
  
Hello Yanagi. I'm sorry, probably you're confused. I'm also confused. Heck, I'm being sentimental!! Now where did THAT come from, huh? Yeah. People get confused, including us. I'm sorry for what I'm doing. I know this is very stupid, but what can I do? I'm so mystified, and my stupid brain can't figure out the answer. Why does love hurt? Love runs away when you're longing for it, and it comes to you when you're trying to get rid of it. Why? So many questions in the world.Hey, I don't want to be a curious weirdo, but I just wanna know why. Why does love hurt? Who does Love think Love is? A devil. I don't want to get hurt again; I don't want to be betrayed anymore. But that is life. Cruel. Always going against you. Giving you pain, and thinks that you do not deserve anything. So what should I do to stop this? End the main troublemaker. End life. I might be a coward, I might be a loser. I know I'm stupid, I know I'm selfish. But humans are always being a coward, being a loser, always stupid, always selfish. I can't find any better answers. I have to stop troubling you. Since I'll be gone, you won't have to worry about me again. You don't have to try to help me out. You don't have to push Mikagami to help me.  
  
No more. Mikagami won't be bothered again. Not a chance.  
  
Mikagami.  
  
"She.she.she was desperately hurt.Mikagami-sempai.she.she didn't have anyone to believe. Betrayed too many times, she wanted to run away. She.she.I DON'T KNOW!!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HER!!! I HAVE NEVER UNDERSTOOD FUUKO KIRISAWA!!!!!!" Yanagi bellowed.  
  
"I do. I've experienced betrayal too many times." said Mikagami solemnly, without showing his emotions.  
  
Yanagi's forefinger touched the paper, and rubbed itself against her thumb. "Wet."  
  
"My hands. I ran through the rain."  
  
"No, Mikagami-sempai.it's not the rain. It was her tears.it was wet from the very beginning."  
  
"Yanagi.I can handle this. You go get Hanabishi and the others." He whispered to the walnut haired girl.  
  
She nodded, grabbed an umbrella, and left.  
  
Fuuko could hear everything outside the bathroom. "Gomen, ne." She shed tears again.  
  
'No, I mustn't cry.' Her own self said. Struggling to stop her streaming tears, Mikagami's words came into her mind.  
  
"Fuuko.don't cry. Please.do not cry. Don't shed tears again."  
  
Even remembering his words made her feel touched. She must be really in love with him then.  
  
'Yeah. I'm in love with him.' Fuuko Kirisawa confessed.  
  
***  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Still the same.  
  
Knock, knock, BANG!!  
  
"Fuuko? You in there? Open up." Mikagami knocked the door once again. Knock.  
  
"Fuuko. Open."  
  
"I'm giving you three seconds to open."  
  
"One." He started counting.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three!!!"  
  
He poured a bottle of water he always kept with him, drawing out the blade of the Ensui. He whipped the madougu to the bathroom door. In milliseconds time, the door was torn to pieces.  
  
"Fuuko." was all he could mutter.  
  
He quickly brought the girl closer to him. Looking at her wrist, he grabbed the Ensui, and stopped the bleeding by draining off the blood with it.  
  
"I didn't know you can do that." Fuuko said in a whisper.  
  
"Baka. Why did you do this?!"  
  
"No.please.lemme go."  
  
He pressed his forefinger and middle finger softly against her lips, "Hush. Don't speak."  
  
"Too late.I'm gonna go." She took a deep breath, and coughed.  
  
"Fuuko."  
  
"Sheesh.that letter I left must be very crappy, huh?" She forced to speak.  
  
".I'm not good.with.words." Her eyes showed nothing but pain. Even Mikagami could see that.  
  
"Fuuko.shut up."  
  
She ignored him, "You know something, Mi-chan?"  
  
"Fuuko."  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
Her eyes went black.  
  
***  
  
*What was that sound?*  
  
~Where did it come from?~  
  
*I thought she was dead!*  
  
~Yeah, me too~  
  
'Am I in Heaven?'  
  
'No. Probably in hell, since people who commits suicide would never go to Heaven.'  
  
Fuuko opened her eyes. The first person she saw was.Yanagi. No surprise.  
  
"Fuukooooo..huhuuuhuuu." Make that a crying Yanagi. Still NOT surprised.  
  
"What the hell you think you were doing, you DOLT?!!!" That was surely Recca.  
  
"FUUUUKOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Domon wailed.  
  
"Fuuko-neechan, you alright?!" Koganei's face appeared.  
  
"NEECHAAAAN!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAAAAAHHHHAAADDDDD." Ganko jumped onto the bed Fuuko was lying on.  
  
"A.ano." Fuuko was NOT ready for this.  
  
"Whadda you wanna ask?" Recca gave her a very angry face.  
  
"I thought."  
  
"You thought you could die that easily?!! WE WOULD NEVER LET YOU, FUUKO!!! Luckily, my hime healed you. YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE ALIVE?! WE WOULD NEVER LET YOU DIE LIKE THAT!!!!! When will you beat me then?" Recca winked.  
  
".???"  
  
Yanagi smiled a motherly, loving one. "Fuuko-chan. You know, killing yourself is not a very good thing to do."  
  
"Yeah, Fuuko-neechan!! Ganko collapsed when she thought you were already a corpse!" Koganei nodded.  
  
".And.not to mention Domon trying to wake you up with that stupid kiss.oh, not to worry! We prevented him from doing it, uh huh, sure we did..." Recca added, nodding hastily.  
  
Fuuko didn't pay the least of her attention to their ramblings. She heard the soft, peaceful, sound again. It sounded like a string instrument.must be a guitar. The sound it made was so.beautiful. Such a talented person.  
  
"That sound."  
  
Yanagi's eyes popped. "Oh? That guitar sound? I know.I know.it's beautiful, huh? And a romantic song too." She went all starry-eyed. "Anyways, that's Mikagami-sempai. I was also surprised when I saw him playing. He becomes a different person. So.peaceful." She smiled, full with glee.  
  
"Oh." Fuuko couldn't say anything but that.  
  
"FUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you do that when you already have me??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Domon wailed.  
  
Even though Fuuko wasn't feeling very good, she still had the strength to punch him severely on the face. After knocking Domon out for the umpteenth time, she listened again to the sound. It was coming from the balcony which was just one room away from her hospital ward.  
  
She lifted her blanket, and there she caught sight of her left wrist. All neatly bandaged. Fuuko didn't mind. When she was trying to get down from the bed.  
  
"No! Fuuko! You are staying RIGHT OVER THERE." Yanagi ordered.  
  
Recca, however, was becoming more intelligent somehow and he understood why Fuuko got up. Heck, he grew up with her! He elbowed his hime so softly, Yanagi couldn't feel it. So he elbowed her soooo little harder.  
  
"Ya, Recca-kun?"  
  
"Hime.let her go."  
  
"But.but.Recca-kun!! Her treatment.." Yanagi was so worried about her friend Fuuko.  
  
Recca winked at his princess, "Himeeeeee.let her gooooo. Y'know what she wants.y'know. she wants to.*cough* see someone..*double wink*"  
  
Now Yanagi got it. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Got that. You can go, Fuuko."  
  
Fuuko just looked at the two with full confused look, "Oh.okay." She got out from the bed and ran to the balcony.  
  
***  
  
When she was just going to open the sliding glass door, she heard something that really amused her.  
  
Could be your eyes  
  
Could be your smile  
  
Could be the way you freed my mind  
  
Fuuko could just stare in awe. "What.?" Such beautiful voice. "Is it." Mikagami? Wow.  
  
Your precious touch  
  
Caressed my soul  
  
You gave me everything I need  
  
And now I'm lost.lost forever  
  
Wow. She repeated the lyrics slowly in her head.  
  
I'm lost forever  
  
And you said.this is going nowhere, girl  
  
And you said.I turned my back on  
  
You said.I'm not the only one for you  
  
It sounded.so.familiar. The song.the things happened inside it.so.familiar.so.Mikagami.  
  
Please give it one more try for the sake of our love  
  
Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up  
  
I can't live one more day without you in my arms  
  
I could never find another like you  
  
Could it? No. Mikagami is NOT a romantic person.  
  
The song was TOO beautiful!!!  
  
Could be the lies  
  
Could be my pride  
  
Could be the days and nights so wild  
  
~Stop being so optimistic, Kirisawa!~ Her mind ordered.  
  
*Hey.why not? Being pessimistic is the worst thing ever! And the odds of failing right now is one to a thousand.* Her heart grinned sheepishly.  
  
Goodness.it was too good. The song was just.too.too.Mikagami, she supposed.  
  
Could be the times  
  
I wasn't there  
  
And all the nights we didn't share  
  
And now you're lost  
  
Lost forever  
  
But Fuuko didn't care. It was just too beautiful to waste!! Better stop thinking about useless things and pay your full attention while you still can. His voice was.divine. It blended too well with the lyrics and the melody. Guess Yanagi was right.  
  
Lost forever,  
  
And you said this is going nowhere, girl  
  
And you said.I turned my back on  
  
You said.I'm not the only one for you  
  
*AWWWW!!! Kirisawa, isn't it ROMANTIC?!??!?!*  
  
~Pathetic creep!~  
  
*You said I can control her for a full week!*  
  
~But you failed, remember?~  
  
'SHUT UP!!!!! I CAN'T HEAR IT PROPERLY!!!!'  
  
~Ha.hai!!!~  
  
*Yes sir, right away sir!*  
  
She explored the song deeper.deeper.  
  
Please give it one more try for the sake of our love  
  
Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up  
  
I can't live one more day without you in my arms  
  
I could never find another like you  
  
Such a sweet song.  
  
Fuuko had never known that Mikagami was such a person. Such.a.possessive person. Well, he had sister complex. That showed his possessiveness. But.but.something assured her that it wasn't that. Not possessive. It was more like.love.  
  
I can't sleep, I can't live without you  
  
By my side  
  
So cold.so lost without you  
  
As my guide  
  
You made me realize  
  
I'm nothing.nothing without you  
  
Aw.now he's sad.how terrible. He was just like a child. A child without his mother. Or better yet, his sister. His guide. But.it couldn't be his sister he's talking about, right?  
  
Please give it one more try for the sake of our love  
  
Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up  
  
I can't live one more day without you in my arms  
  
I could never find another like you  
  
He stopped. AWW!!! But it was just getting good!! However.Fuuko still felt lucky she could hear him sing.even for just once.  
  
She slid the door open, "I didn't know you can sing, Mi-chan."  
  
"Hn." Mikagami put the brown guitar down, staring blankly into the sky.  
  
A silence came to their way. Eventually, it was Fuuko who broke it, "The sky is so pretty, eh, Mi-chan?"  
  
The silver haired boy stood up from his seat, and rested his arms on the balcony's railings. "I guess so."  
  
"It's raining stars."  
  
Silence, again.  
  
"Your chocolate was good." It was Mikagami's turn to prevent their ears from being deaf.  
  
Fuuko's eyes were as bright as the shining stars.  
  
"Really? Hontou??!?!?! You mean it?!?!??!?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Fuuko couldn't keep the happiness inside her. She threw her arms in the air, leaping for the mystified water wielder.  
  
"YIPPEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shortly.she was hugging him into a tight embrace that didn't let him breathe.  
  
"Fuuko."  
  
Her eyes popped open.  
  
*Tee-hee.*  
  
~Whoa.~  
  
'ACK! What the HELL.?!??! This is STILL Mikagami!!!'  
  
"Gomen nasai, Mi-chan!!!!" She backed away abruptly, face all red.  
  
Mikagami settled back to his previous position, "It's okay."  
  
"Well.well.I.I.I was just so happy.that.that.you.you.you said.it was good.no one has ever given me such compliment.not even that Domon.I was just.I was.I."  
  
"I got the idea."  
  
Fuuko smiled happily. She leaned forward, her arms crossed on the railings with her head resting on them.  
  
"Anyways.Mi-chan.you know why I picked the white chocolate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll tell you then. I.I just thought that you had too many bitter memories already.and I want to replace it with the sweet ones.so I picked the white chocolate. And.did I succeed?" She eyed him hopefully.  
  
He gazed at the sparkling sky. "Yeah."  
  
Fuuko got another blush.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey.Fuuko.I want to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Er.about.that thing you said.before you blacked out."  
  
Fuuko froze. Oh no.he must've meant that.that.aishiteru thing. She said it readily because she wouldn't be able to see Mikagami's reactions-she would collapse. But...now.but.she HAD to say it righteously and sure.  
  
"Yes, that's true. Aishiteru. Aishiteru. Aishiteru. Aishite.oh, must I repeat it again?"  
  
Mikagami was.shocked. His jaw almost falls from its hinges but he kept his cool. There was only a surprised look twinkled in his eyes. And Fuuko liked that.  
  
"But.how.?" That was all Mikagami could mutter.  
  
Fuuko shrugged, "I don't know. I guess.love is something that one can never predict. It's so stupid. I mean.I mean."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why.? Why did you say that?"  
  
"Coz I love you, right?" (author: uh, oh. boy.this is getting far too stupid. please bear with me)  
  
"No.I mean.how can you love me? I.I am cold.sarcastic and stuff." Mikagami showed a little hesitation.  
  
Fuuko sighed.  
  
"Mi-chan.didn't I tell you? I know you, Mikagami. I know that you're mean on the surface and nice in the inside. And I feel you need help."  
  
"So you pity me." Mikagami cut Fuuko's sentence, his tone full of sarcasm and coldness.  
  
Fuuko waved her hands hastily, trying to make Mikagami understand.  
  
"No! No!!! I'm not!! I'm not!! Mi-chan, I swear, I don't pity you!! Okay, I do, but that's not the.the reason why I." Fuuko scratched her head, trying to find something to say.  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
In seconds, Mikagami disappeared out of Fuuko's sight.  
  
'Oh no.oh no.no-no-no-no-NO!!!!!`  
  
"Mi-cha.Mikagami, WAIT!!!" Fuuko quickly ran after the water wielder.  
  
But all she could see was a dark corridor with dim lights, an empty corridor.  
  
***  
  
Fuuko entered the girls' room, sighing.  
  
"Fuuko, you're back. So?" Yanagi greeted the wind master.  
  
"So what?" Fuuko was really in a bad mood. She dumped her jacket on the couch and dropped herself on her welcoming bed.  
  
Yanagi smiled, and walked to sit beside her, "So? Did you talk to Mikagami- sempai?"  
  
"I tried.but.but.he.wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"Now, Fuuko.are you sure? Mikagami-sempai is not a stubborn person who would never listen." said the healer.  
  
"He is."  
  
"Pardon me? I couldn't."  
  
"HE IS!! HE IS STUBBORN AND STUPID AND HARD-HEARTED AND.and.I.I love him." Fuuko threw her arms around Yanagi, hugging her, and tried to push back the tears.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry.Yanagi.I just.I.don't understand him."  
  
Yanagi's hands rubbed Fuuko's back, soothing her down. "You can't understand everything, Fuuko. Some things are just really odd, and you can't understand them. Now, would you calm down and tell me everything, Fuuko?" She smiled.  
  
Fuuko nodded, and explained.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Mikagami was lying on his bed. His hair was free from its usual ponytail, all messed up and covering his face. His expression was quite.unreadable.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Oh no, it's not her again.is it? He really didn't need anyone to bother him right now.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
He ignored it. All he needed was sleep (author: geez! I'm turning mi-chan into a soft-hearted weirdo).  
  
"Hey, Mikagami! You in there?!" It was Recca.  
  
Thank god it wasn't her.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door was swung open, and there he saw the boys. Recca, Koganei, weirdly-Domon, even Joker was there. And not to mention.Raiha.  
  
Mikagami got up from his position, using his fingers to pull his silver mane behind. "What do you want?"  
  
Domon entered his room, with a really perfect gorilla face. Crying, he grabbed Mikagami's shirt collar and yelled at the puzzled Ensui wielder.  
  
"YOOOOUUU EVIL GUUUUYYYY!!!!! YOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! I SHOULD'VE NEVER TRUSTED YOOOOUUUU!!!!!"  
  
As usual, Mikagami's face didn't change one bit. He answered solemnly, "Let go, or you're gonna face my Tsurara Hebi."  
  
For once, Domon wasn't afraid of the angry swordsman. "I DON'T CARE!!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU GONNA DO TO ME!!! BUT I'LL CRUSH YOU FOR SURE!! OH YEEEEAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" His Dosei no Wa shone, and the big guy threw Mikagami to the ground.  
  
"Che." remarked Mikagami, not letting go of his pride.  
  
"YOOOUUU!!!!"  
  
He grabbed him again, and hit him hard on his left cheek. And again on his right. Hit him roughly on his stomach. Shortly, completely beating him up.  
  
"DOMON! Stop it." Recca to the rescue!  
  
"But.but."  
  
"I said stop it, or I might call upon Setsuna to burn you down." The flamecaster ordered firmly.  
  
"Che. Let him do what he wants." Mikagami reached inside his pocket for the Ensui. He drew its blade out with the water from the usual bottle.  
  
"I said STOP!! I need to talk to you, Mikagami." Weirdly, Recca looked more serious than usual. "Let's go outside."  
  
"What did you say to Fuuko?" asked Recca harshly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You upset her. What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing so bizarre. Just some normal truth."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like something you should not know." stated Mikagami sternly.  
  
Recca was getting really pissed off. "You're gonna tell me. Or else I'm gonna kill you with all my dragons."  
  
"Kill me then."  
  
The enjutshi was dumbfounded. "UGH!! Fine!!! NADARE!!!!!"  
  
His right hand was covered with fire, and soon fireballs were shooting toward the calm-as-ever Mikagami. They almost hit him when.  
  
"Stop it, Recca." Fuuko.  
  
"You're all acting like little kids. Anyways, stop fighting. Oh, and, Mikagami." She said, "Be in the ballroom tonight, at eight. Please."  
  
She left, leaving a confused Recca and a sighing Mikagami.  
  
***  
  
Fuuko was sitting in the ballroom's corner, her mind wandering somewhere.  
  
'Is Mikagami coming?'  
  
*Of course he is! Don't worry!*  
  
~Perhaps not.~  
  
*YES HE IS!*  
  
Her mind was blank. She needed to explain to Mikagami about everything. But.how? Mikagami wasn't an understanding person. He was more like a cold- hearted, solemn, carefree guy.  
  
She was still gazing into nothingness when she saw the entrance door was opened. Mikagami.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wai! Sorry I slipped in.but just to tell you something. I love inserting songs in my fics. Please understand that. And here.as a spoiler to this fic, I'm inserting "Need To Be Next To You" by Leigh Nash. I think it's a soundtrack from some movie, I forgot. And I am SO sorry, I think I'll be making a lot of mistakes on the lyrics. I tried to find the lyrics, but I couldn't. So.here it is, my version of Need To Be Next To You.Oh, and the song above, One More Try by a1. It belongs to the right writers and everything. It's not mine. And the song in the previous chapter, it's Heart by Britney Spears. Again, not mine *sigh*. I really wanna end this, but I can't find the perfect ending. Any suggestions? No? Okaaay. *sobs* ! Lemme do everything myself!  
  
***  
  
"Where is she?" Recca asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Who?" replied Koganei, with a plain curious look on his cat-like face.  
  
"Fuuko. She told Mikagami to come, but she's not here!! Is she playing a prank on us?" Recca frowned.  
  
Yanagi was about to say something when she saw Fuuko. "Hey, you guys! There she is!! Up there!!"  
  
They saw Fuuko on the stage, discussing something with the band.  
  
Domon had had enough. "What the hell is she doing there?!"  
  
"We'll see." said Kagerou, with Ganko in her arms.  
  
***  
  
The host tapped the microphone slightly. "Okay, good evening, ladies and gentlemen!"  
  
Nuriko pouted on how annoying the host was.  
  
"Tonight, one of our friends is going to show us something!!"  
  
"He is really annoying, eh, Aoshi-sama?" Misao Makimachi looked at her foster father.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And our friend is.Miss Fuuko Kirisawa from the Flame of Recca cast!!! Give your applause, everyone!!"  
  
"Oooh, boy, I'm sure that host won't last long." said Nuriko matter-of- factly while clapping her hands.  
  
***  
  
Fuuko stood on the stage, her eyes closed.  
  
"So this is my last chance." She whispered to herself.  
  
The purple haired girl opened her eyes, slowly. She smiled weakly to the clapping audience. After tapping the microphone to make sure it was on, she turned her head and nodded to the band as a gesture to start the intro.  
  
"People, I'm gonna sing a song called Need To Be Next To You. I dedicate the whole song to my friend, Mikagami. Yeah, I know my voice's gonna be like crap.but please.enjoy while you can.even though I might get the lyrics mixed up.I just heard this a couple of times on the radio." said Fuuko to the audience. "Once again.Mikagami.please.listen to me."  
  
She started singing a song that completely represented her feelings.  
  
Been running from this feelings for so long  
  
Telling my heart I didn't need you  
  
Pretending I was better off alone  
  
But I know that it's just a lie.  
  
*Days of denying.*  
  
*Hours of betraying your own heart.*  
  
*But now.I surrender.*  
  
So afraid the day the chance to get  
  
So afraid of what I feel inside  
  
*I was scared of admitting.*  
  
*Scared of confessing.*  
  
*Scared of my own feelings.*  
  
But I need to be next to you   
  
Ooh I.ooh I.  
  
I need to share every breath of you  
  
Oh I.ooh I.  
  
*But I need to be next to you.*  
  
*I need you.*  
  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
  
Look into your eyes each night  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
Here with you near with you, oh I.  
  
*I need to know I will be able to see you smile.*  
  
*I want to feel your soft touch again.*  
  
*I'm craving for you.*  
  
*Mikagami.*  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
Need to be.next to you  
  
*I*  
  
*need*  
  
*you*  
  
Right here with you is right where I belong  
  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
  
That would make life worth living for  
  
*Somehow, someway, you stole my heart.*  
  
*And I have to have you.*  
  
*Mikagami.*  
  
*I'd rather die without you...*  
  
I get bad dreams of you not there  
  
I can't find what I feel anymore  
  
Coz.  
  
*Nightmares haunt me.*  
  
*I lose my feelings if I'm not with you.*  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
Ooh I.oh I.  
  
I need to share every breath of you  
  
Oh I.oh I.  
  
*Please listen, Mikagami.*  
  
*And understand.*  
  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
  
Look into your eyes each night  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
Here with you near with you  
  
*I wanna be with you.*  
  
*Forever.*  
  
*And ever.*  
  
  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to love you right next to mine  
  
For all time  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
*I need you beside me.*  
  
*Cherishing me.*  
  
*Cuddling me.*  
  
*With me.*  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
Oh I.oh I  
  
Need to be, need to be next to you   
  
Share every breath of you  
  
*C'mon.*  
  
*Stay with me.*  
  
*We'll be together.*  
  
*Eternally.*  
  
I need to feel you in my arms, babe  
  
In my arms babe  
  
I need to be next to you.  
  
*I want to feel you.*  
  
*Share every breath of you.*  
  
*I need you.*  
  
Fuuko ended her song. The audience gave her a bunch of applause. Recca whistling supportively, while Yanagi waved her slender arms. Domon wiped a tear that slipped his eye.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, everyone."  
  
***  
  
"Whoa, Mikagami-han! Wasn't that something, huh, huh?!" asked Joker cheerfully at the frowning creature beside him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey, I thought it was pretty nice! Whadda ya think, eh, Raiha?" Neon elbowed the purple haired ninja.  
  
"It's really good. Wow, Mikagami-san, you are SO lucky." said Raiha. He had understood Fuuko's feelings and finally got over her, in just a few hours. Now, he's also trying to get Fuuko and Mikagami together.  
  
How come Mikagami's with the Uruha, you ask? Well.it's like this. Mikagami just entered the ballroom, when a rasta-braided freak with a Kansai accent grabbed his arm. Then, he was seated right across the stage by the Fukyo Waon wielder. Just when he tried to get away, some ninja threatened him with the Raijin and a katana. He could've defeated him with his own Ensui, but the man with shades stole his most treasured possession by snatching it, slyly. Now, he's stuck.  
  
"Anyways, Mikagami, now do you understand Fuuko's feelings toward you?" asked Neon.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?!?!?!" Joker recited Neon's question.  
  
"...I suppose," answered Mikagami eventually.  
  
Raiha smiled. "There you go!!! Now, what're you planning to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Joker had a shining, bright, light bulb above his head. Grinning his fang- grin, he said, "Mikagami-han, since Fuuko-han gave you a song...why don'cha give her a song too?"  
  
"I don't think I can sing."  
  
"LIAR!" snarled Neon hastily. "I heard you sang on the balcony just now! With a guitar and everything!! Liar! Liar!!!" She pointed to Mikagami with her Fukyo Waon accusingly.  
  
Raiha had to hold back Neon's shoulder, "There, there...Neon-san...don't let your temper gets you."  
  
The light bulb above Joker's head shone brighter. "I know!! Probably Mikagami-han's shy..."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"...Or maybe he doesn't want to. But! We can sing in his place!! Raiha- han and I will sing while Neon-han play the flute!!! That is SO perfect!!! Joker's a genius!!!"  
  
"Come to think of it, that's a pretty good idea," said Neon, nodding up and down.  
  
Raiha smiled again. "Yes, Joker-san. I agree with you."  
  
"Ugh." retorted Mikagami.  
  
"The ONLY problem is..." Joker grinned. "We don't know what song we're gonna sing."  
  
"Only that."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"AND!!!!!" Joker continued, "We don't know how to sing."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, since I'm playing the flute, no problem with me..." Neon shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Mikagami snorted. "Oh boy. That means it's OFF."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Mikagami-han!!! It'll be FUN!!! We'll sing tomorrow, and tonight you can teach us!! Ne, ne?! Whadda ya think?!!? I have the PERFECT voice!! See, see...OOooooOOOOOOOooooohhhhhhHHHHOO!!"  
  
"You sound like an owl," remarked Neon matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, Mikagami-san!! Please teach us how to sing!!! Joker-san can sing the soprano one and I'll be the alto! PUHLEEEZZZZZ!!!!" begged Raiha.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh just teach them, Mikagami. They won't do any harm to you." winked Neon while tugging Mikagami's silver blue, NEAT hair.  
  
"Let go of my hair first." Mikagami warned Neon sternly.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Be careful with that tone." said Mikagami to Raiha.  
  
"Gotcha." Raiha sipped his water, and then continued what he was doing. "Right! Now... please give me one more try for the sake of our loveeeeeee."  
  
"Oh, Raiha-han...that is SO beautiful...I can't resist your charms!!!" Joker winked playfully.  
  
"Thank you! You can sing too!! C'mon, Joker-san!!" replied Raiha happily.  
  
"Okay! Okay!! Listen to me!!! I can never find another...like yoOOOOOUUUuuuuu!!!! How was that?!"  
  
"Perfect!!"  
  
Mikagami sighed. *Looks like it's going to be a long night...*  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm afraid there's gonna be more than this. I know this is WAY too long for you guys. I'll try to make a one-shot later, ne? For now, please bear with me. Oh yeah, you can either send your comments (puhleez do) to deja_vu12@lovemail.com or gimme a review if you read this in Fanfiction.net . Thanks a lot!! Love you all!!! MMWAAAH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rebel Heart  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Part Two: Forever, Aishiteru  
  
***  
  
"Fuuko, you ready with the bags?" asked Yanagi from outside.  
  
The purple haired girl grabbed Yanagi's small pouch and two big travel bags. "Yup! Ready when you are!"  
  
"Great. Now we can put this in the van first, so after breakfast we can go!" said Recca, helping Fuuko out with the bags.  
  
Yanagi shook her head. "No, no. We haven't seen Mikagami-sempai!"  
  
"Probably he's in his room, packing." remarked Koganei, twisting his Kougan Anki in many ways.  
  
Again, she shook her head. "I checked his room. He wasn't there, but when I saw through the windows, the bags were all ready. He's off somewhere..."  
  
"Oh. Perhaps he's already having breakfast? Such an early bird as he usually is." replied Recca.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
***  
  
"Do we really have to do this again???" complained Mikagami to the grinning Joker.  
  
"Yeah!! Okay, okay, now, now, pay attention to me." Joker turned on the microphone. After tapping it a few times to make sure it was on, he started singing...  
  
"Puhleeezzz giveee mee OOOONEEEEE mOORee TRY for the saaakeee of OOOUUurrr looOOOveeEEE"  
  
"That's enough." stopped Mikagami quickly.  
  
Joker smirked, "Hey! I wasn't finished!!"  
  
"Ano...Joker-san, have you seen Neon-san?" asked Raiha.  
  
The braided guy with shades snorted. "Yea. Neon-han's off serving Kurei- han's breakfast. Sheesh!! Neon-han's a real idiot!! Doesn't she know Kurei-han will NEVER fall for her? I mean, Kurei-han has pledged a vow to never betray Kurenai-han! And from what I've known, Kurei-han always keeps his word... Neon-han, I feel sorry for you..." remarked Joker matter-of- factly.  
  
A question mark appeared above Raiha's head. "Why?"  
  
"She's blind, I tell you!! Doesn't she understand that she at least has some opportunity to attract me??"  
  
"I am not an idiot." Suddenly, Neon appeared behind Joker and smacked her flute on his head.  
  
"Yeow!"  
  
***  
  
Joker jumped up and down happily while pulling and playing with Mikagami's ponytail, screaming, "Lookie! Lookie! Fuuko-han's here!! Get ready, people!! WHEEE!!!!! My big appearance will surprise EVERYONE!!!! Hee-hee- hee!!!"  
  
"Baka! Turn off the lights!! Close all the curtains!!!" ordered Neon.  
  
"Hai, Neon-sama!" joked Raiha, still doing what she ordered.  
  
When the ballroom is already dark as a dungeon, Fuuko was already sitting in a booth, chattering happily with Yanagi. She was pretty surprised when she saw spotlights shining to the stage.  
  
"Wow. Hey Neon-han, you'll have to introduce us like this: 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to THE Moulin Rouge!' Like that!! Then I'll have a feather sticking to my forehead, singing 'voulez vou coucher avec moi!'" grinned Joker.  
  
Neon smacked his head again. "In your dreams, Joker. In your nightmares might be better."  
  
"Well, at least we need SOMEONE to introduce us! Mikagami-han?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Geez... Eh...eh...hey!! That's Kenshin-han!!!" Joker pointed to the sweatdropping carrot head near the stage.  
  
"Kenshin-haaaan!!!" called Joker.  
  
"Oro? Joker-dono?"  
  
"Hai, hai!! Joker-dono desu! Come here, Kenshin-han!! Without making a noise. You have the speed of lightning, you can do it!!!!" Joker gestured a finger.  
  
The confused Kenshin Himura walked towards Joker. Joker whispered something to his ear. Kenshin was still unsure about things when Joker pushed him to the microphone.  
  
"Oroooo!!"  
  
"Quit oro-ing and do your job." snarled Joker behind him.  
  
"Hai, hai...Joker-dono..."  
  
Everyone was staring at the nervous Kenshin. Seemed like he got some stage fright.  
  
"Ehehehehee... Ohaiyo, minna... Err...let me introduce you to, to...to... Joker-dono, what is this?" He whispered, pointing at a small paper Joker gave him. Joker cursed and whispered something to him.  
  
"Oh! Minna, Joker-dono and Raiha-dono are going to sing a song while Neon- dono is going to play the flute!! The song is called One More Try and Joker-dono said that this song represents Mikagami-dono's feelings toward Fuuko-dono! Ladies and gentlemen, Joker-dono, Raiha-dono, and Neon- dono!!!" introduced the scar-faced man.  
  
Joker was cursing to Kenshin, really annoyed. "Would you PLEASE drop the DONO??!!!"  
  
***  
  
Fuuko was quite amazed at the duo. Even though their voices were FAR from good. But, between those horrible sounds in the ballroom, Fuuko could hear a small, beautiful voice from the garden.  
  
Mikagami.  
  
The purple-haired quickly made her way through the crowd, running to the garden.  
  
***  
  
"Mikagami!!" called Fuuko.  
  
Mikagami sat on a big swing for two, singing slowly to himself and playing the guitar. He was quite surprised for he didn't expect Fuuko to be there.  
  
"Fuu. Sit here." He said.  
  
Fuuko took a seat beside him. Joking, she asked, "Hey, Mi-chan. You actually taught those two freaks how to sing?"  
  
"Hn. They pushed me to."  
  
Silence.  
  
It was Mikagami who broke it.  
  
"Hey, Fuuko?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Fuuko?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"I...realized...I've been holding a different feeling for you too these days."  
  
Fuuko was too stunned to reply. She stared at the blushing Mikagami beside her.  
  
"I suppose...that's what you call love..." said Mikagami. "And I actually...like it."  
  
A tear slipped Fuuko's eye. A tear of happiness.  
  
*Thank you!! Finally... I was getting tired of this.* said Fuuko's heart.  
  
***  
  
Fuuko was leaning her head against Mikagami's broad shoulder, enjoying herself. This was the happiest day of her life!  
  
"Hey, Fuu?" said Mikagami, breaking the silence again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How was their song?"  
  
Fuuko smirked. "Horrible. Hey, Mi-chan?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Please sing it to me once again, and this time, explain the lyrics..."  
  
Mikagami smirked. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
Could be your eyes  
  
Could be your smile  
  
Could be the way you freed my mind  
  
"I don't know what you did to me." said Mikagami, stopping the song for a while.  
  
"Magic, Mi-chan. Love is magic."  
  
Your precious touch  
  
Caressed my soul  
  
You gave me everything I need  
  
And now I'm lost.lost forever  
  
"Your touch melted the ice barrier I've been setting up for seven years."  
  
I'm lost forever  
  
And you said.this is going nowhere, girl  
  
And you said.I turned my back on  
  
You said.I'm not the only one for you  
  
"And I was pretty pissed off when you did that stupid attempt to end your life." snorted Mikagami.  
  
"Pretty pissed?" Fuuko smirked.  
  
"Okay, really pissed."  
  
Please give it one more try for the sake of our love  
  
Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up  
  
I can't live one more day without you in my arms  
  
I could never find another like you  
  
"We can always give it one more try. And we can't waste that single try. No."  
  
"Yeah." commented Fuuko.  
  
Could be the lies  
  
Could be my pride  
  
Could be the days and nights so wild  
  
"Maybe you did that stupid thing because of my lies. Maybe because of my pride." said Mikagami.  
  
"That's true." answered Fuuko.  
  
Could be the times  
  
I wasn't there  
  
And all the nights we didn't share  
  
And now you're lost  
  
Lost forever  
  
"Or maybe the times when I left you alone. All the times we didn't spend together. You know what? You're nothing without me." taunted Mikagami.  
  
"Okay.I have to admit that's true too." grumbled Fuuko.  
  
Lost forever,  
  
And you said this is going nowhere, girl  
  
And you said.I turned my back on  
  
You said.I'm not the only one for you  
  
"You tried to deny your own feelings."  
  
"Hey, Mi-chan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can be a really great fortune teller."  
  
Please give it one more try for the sake of our love  
  
Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up  
  
I can't live one more day without you in my arms  
  
I could never find another like you  
  
"You thought you can run away like that. But we need to try, not to run."  
  
"That is sooo right."  
  
I can't sleep, I can't live without you  
  
By my side  
  
So cold.so lost without you  
  
As my guide  
  
You made me realize  
  
I'm nothing.nothing without you  
  
"I get bad dreams of losing you... And you made me realize, you're a part of me."  
  
"Forever..." whispered Fuuko.  
  
Please give it one more try for the sake of our love  
  
Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up  
  
I can't live one more day without you in my arms  
  
I could never find another like you  
  
"That was very beautiful, Mi-chan!!"  
  
"I know. Fuu?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
They looked softly into each other's eyes. When their faces were inches apart, Mikagami closed the gap, capturing Fuuko's lips in a soft, but passionate kiss.  
  
"Forever...aishiteru..." whispered Fuuko softly.  
  
"Forever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
OWARI!! Finally!!! YEEEHAAAA!!! DONE! DONE! MY FIC IS DOOONEEEE!!!!!! I wanted to add something else... but that will make the ending boring. Oh boy! That was LONG, huh? Sorry 'bout that. But thanks a lot for reading!!!!!! I love you all!! Eeew...a very mushy ending. Comments, please!!  
  
Credits:  
  
~To my best friend, Ka-chan (she's not my mom, just an abbreviation of her name). You know what? You REALLY bug me.  
  
~To Yu-chan, also one of my dearest pals... thanks for that Mikagami picture you drew f'me. That was really.you. Anyways, I'm waiting for your Reincarnation 4 Love, 'kay??? Love ya!!  
  
~To Na-chan. Thanks for your e-mails.  
  
~To Arvia. I love you!! I'm glad I'm your friend. BTW, can you take care of my neopet?  
  
~To E-chan...thanks for sending me your e-mails and everything. Glad I can help you, oh, BTW, where's your fic?? I'll make the Neon-Joker later, 'kay?  
  
~To Fuuko no Miko...thanks for replying my e-mails and putting my fic up. I wuv youu!!  
  
~To the ones who reviewed my fic at fanfiction.net , I really love you guys, even though I don't know you.  
  
~To you, readers!! Be a good reader, so read AND review!!!  
  
~To everyone else I forget to mention here. Sheesh, I'm such a scatterbrain...oh, I really wanna thank my English teachers. Without you...this fic will be in a VERY bad condition.  
  
~Oh yeah, to the owners and creators of the songs I used here...Songs INSPIRE me, y'know. And all TS members, Cherie loves you all.  
  
That's all for the credits. And I apologize for all the mistakes I made here...do forgive me! Please...pretty please!!!!  
  
*sobs* Geez, I'm gonna miss this fic. It's a stupid fic, nevertheless, it's my first one. Thanks for reading.  
  
Send your comments to deja_vu12@lovemail.com . Ahh, since the Christmas holiday is coming up...probably I'll make a one-shot after this... Wish me luck!! 'Till my next fanfiction...  
  
Cherie  
  
P.S: If you're sorta confused about that Reincarnation 4 Love thing...you see...Yu-chan likes to make a short manga of her own, like me, and she got this one called Reincarnation 4 Love. You wanna know the story? It's really great. Mail me!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
